A Thorn in My Side
by Page Before Beauty
Summary: Fred and George Weasley meet two girls on the train on their first year at Hogwarts. One is a half-blood while the other is a pure-blood from a family of Slytherins. Watch as their relationships bloom through their years at Hogwarts and after.
1. Chapter 1: Pranksters Unite!

**Hey everyone! This is Page Before Beauty and this is our first ever Harry Potter fanfic and the first ever fanfic we have ever written together. We plan to have this be a long story so we hope you will stay with us on this ride. Enjoy and please review! Thank you, you are all totaly awesome!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world that is Harry Potter and all its magical inhabitants belongs to our queen J.K. Rowling. **

A Thorn in My Side

Chapter 1: Pranksters Unite!

"Mum! Dad! Hurry up! I found platforms 9 and 10!" an eleven year old Thorn Fernsby shouted as she pushed her trolley through Kings Cross Station, her brunette hair in a braid swinging with each step. Her green eyes full of excitement, which were growing every minute. Her small brown cat meowed with irritation as the cart was bounced and pushed as the small girl tried to get through the crowd of Muggles.

"Sweet heart don't worry, the train's not leaving until eleven. You've got twenty minutes to get on it," Thorn's dad, Charles Fernsby, said as he and his wife, Lucille Fernsby, walked faster to keep up with their daughter.

"Charles, where's platform 9 and 3/4?" Lucille asked her husband as she looked around platforms 9 and 10. _It must be somewhere near here right?_ the confused Muggle mother thought.

"I'll show you," Charles said with a laugh. He took hold of Thorn's trolley, "Ok Lucille, take the other side."

Lucille did so, placing her hand on the trolley's handle, her daughter next to her looking just as perplexed.

"Ok, now on the count of three we run straight at the pillar," Charles said, smiling.

"What?" Lucille said frantically. "Are you mad Charles?"

"Just trust me on this dear," he said chuckling.

"Ok dad," Thorn said with a huge determined smile plastered on her face.

"One...two...three!"

The three then ran straight towards the pillar with Thorn's mom closing her eyes tightly waiting for the impact of the cart and brick wall, which never came. Instead the small family went straight through the pillar and to the two females' shock, they were on platform 9 and 3/4 with the Hogwarts Express right in front of them, the smoke billowing from its short stack.

"Oh wow! This is brilliant!" Thorn whispered, in awe for a moment, watching all the families bustling about the platform.

"This _is _brilliant," Lucille said, still wearing a stunned expression.

"Alright Thorn, let's get your things on the train," Charles said.

"Okay!" Thorn said as she pushed her trolley a bit too quickly. She suddenly collided with another trolley knocking over her cat's cage and some of the luggage from both trolleys.

"I am so sorry," Thorn apologized as she began picking up their things. "I'm such a klutz."

"Nah it's alright," a red headed boy said as he knelt down to help her.

"Here, I think this is yours," she said as she handed him a small book on first year spells.

"And this must be yours," he said handing her a box filled with her robes.

"Thanks," she said finally looking up to see a pair of twinkling brown eyes staring at her.

"No problem. You must be a first year, am I right?" he questioned, grinning.

"How'd you know?" Thorn asked trying to hide the blush that was slowly making its way up her neck.

"Well you must be as excited as I am to go to Hogwarts to crash your trolley into mine," the boy laughed, his eyes crinkling with mischief. "I'm a first year myself. Me and my brother are," he said with a grin as another boy who looked exactly like him pushed his trolley over to them. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George," the other red headed boy said wearing the exact smile that Fred was wearing.

"I'm Thorn," Thorn said smiling back.

"Thorn are you alright?" Thorn's dad said as he hustled over to his daughter.

"I'm fine dad," Thorn said.

"Charles Fernsby," a man said as he came over to stand behind Fred and George. He put out his hand clasping Charles' with a friendly shake.

_He must be Fred and George's dad. He has red hair like them. _Thorn thought.

"Arthur Weasley, I thought I'd see you here," Charles said.

"So this must be Thorn," Mr. Weasley said. "It's nice to meet you. You're father has told me a lot about you. I'm Mr. Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley," Thorn said politely stealing looks at the twins behind Mr. Weasley. The twins then began to make funny faces stepping in front of each other to get Thorn's attention. Fred pushed his brother down giving Thorn a charming wink before George kicked Fred's legs from under him to send them both falling on the floor. Thorn gave a small laugh, muffling the giggles with her scarf.

"And these must be your boys. They have the Weasley red hair after all," Charles laughed as the two boys sprang from the floor, their father turned around to see them smiling innocently.

"Yes. It's Fred and George's first year," Mr. Weasley said noticing how his sons' clothes were now rumpled and hair mused. He gave them a firm glare, but grinned in spite.

"Thorn's too. Maybe they'll be in the same house."

Thorn smiled at the thought.

"Well we've gotta hurry. Molly's probably wondering where we are. I'll see you at the Ministry Charles," Arthur Weasley said waving goodbye.

"See you Thorn," Fred and George said smiling, waving their hands manically as she gave an amused wave in reply.

"Come on Thorn, let's get your things on the train."

"Okay," she said still watching the three red heads walk away and out of sight in the sea of parents, trolleys, and students.

After they loaded the last of Thorn's luggage onto the train the Fernsbys said their goodbyes. Thorn clutched at her slender cat tearfully feeling stupid for being so sad.

"Goodbye sweetie. I love you and I know you'll have fun," Thorn's mom said giving her daughter a hug. "And you Willow take good care of my little girl okay?" The cat meowed its agreement and the mother gave it an affectionate pet.

"Goodbye mum. I love you too," Thorn said hugging her in return and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll write to you as often as I can."

Next was her dad, who picked her up in a big hug, Willow gave a small growl of disapproval, but didn't resist as she was crushed between the father and daughter. "Have fun sweet heart. And remember, whatever house you're put in, I'll always love you no matter what. Just have fun," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before putting her down.

"Even if I'm not put in Gryffindor?" Thorn said nervously.

Charles chuckled, "Even if you're put in Slytherin, for all I care. I love you no matter what. Now hurry up before it leaves."

Thorn hurried onto the train and waved goodbye to her parents until she couldn't see the platform anymore. She stroked Willow a few times to calm herself.

"Now to find a compartment," she said to herself.

She then began her mission to find a compartment she could stay in. It took quite a while, but she finally found one. When she opened the door Thorn found it empty except for someone's belongings. A small owl cage was on the top shelf holding a regal looking barn owl who was sleeping.

"Huh. I wonder whose stuff this is," Thorn said. Then an idea dawned on her. Thorn placed Willow on the compartment seat as far from the owl's cage as possible. Then she pulled something out of her pocket. "No one here to stop me from zip tying their luggage."

After zip tying two bags together, Thorn was about to zip tie a third when the compartment opened. She whipped her head around to see a girl with black hair that reached her shoulders and ice blue eyes, who looked to be the same age as her.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, not sharply, but rather curiously, her large pale blue eyes widening.

"I uh...well you see...," Thorn said as the girl examined her luggage.

"What are these things you put on my bags?" The girl inspected her bags which sported the bright pink plastic ties now. The dark haired girl's owl, Xavier, looked at her then the ties curiously wondering himself what they were.

"Zip ties...," Thorn said cautiously. "Muggles use them to prank their friends. It keeps you from opening bags. I'm sorry, I can get them off your bags!"

The girl chuckled quietly. "That's clever, for a Muggle prank at least," the girl added. "So your parents are Muggles I take it?" The girl's face was stoic at the question.

Thorn was relieved, "Just my mum. My dad's a wizard. It was quite a surprise for her when she found out, almot dropped a tea kettle on herself. Ha! What about you?"

"Both my parents are wizards. They can be...a bit overzealous about their family pride though," the girl said carefully. "But hey, it's the family I was born into, so..." the black haired girl shrugged glancing out the window faintly sad.

"Really? I'm sorry about that," Thorn said feeling awkward. "I'm Thorn Fernsby," she said suddenly holding out her hand.

"Cassandra Villin," the girl said shaking Thorn's hand. "But please call me Cassie. I hate when people call me Cassandra, it's just too formal for me." Cassie's face screwed up distastefully before becoming passive again.

"I like Cassie better too," Thorn said smiling.

Soon the two girls were talking non-stop as the train kept on its speedy journey. When the snack trolley came by they bought practically the whole cart.

"I _love _licorice wands!" Thorn exclaimed, throwing herself back in her seat, ripping the treat open with her teeth. "They remind me of a muggle treat I love, Red Vines." Thorn devoured her candy happily.

"My favorite is the _good _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, like the peppermint ones!" Cassie said, gagging on a grass flavored one, but smiling.

"I know right? The other ones are _disgusting_!"

The two were laughing when their compartment door swung open revealing two red headed boys.

"Wha- hey aren't you the two boys I met on the platform?" Thorn asked smiling. "Sorry about running my trolley into your trolley."

"What?" Cassie asked confused looking from Thorn to the boys.

"Oh earlier I was running to get on the train and accidentally collided my trolley into his," Thorn explained, pointing to Fred, or at least she thought it was Fred.

"Ah," Cassie said nodding her head.

"Yeah, what's your names again?..." Thorn said snapping her fingers as if she was trying to remember. She of course remembered, but it was fun to play dumb with the fit boys.

"Fred," the one she had been pointing to said.

"George," the other said.

"That's it!" Thorn exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah," George said rolling his eyes knowing she was joking. "Listen if anyone asks, say we were here the whole time," he said rushing to take a seat in the compartment.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Just promise!" Fred said as he sat by Thorn and George took his seat next to Cassie.

"Seriously what did you guys do?" Thorn asked cocking her head, grinning.

Just then a tall boy with red hair, glasses and multiple colors all over his face and front, stood in the door way.

"You two!" he pointed to Fred and George.

"What?" they said innocently.

"You two did this to me!" he said gesturing to the colors all over him.

"I don't think that's possible," Thorn said seriously.

"Yeah," Cassie said, feigning confusion. "They've been here the whole time."

The older boy took a moment and looked at the girls' faces before saying frustrated, "Fine! You guys are off the hook, _this _time."

When he left Fred turned to the girls, "Thanks! He would've murdered us this time for sure."

"Slowly murder us," George added.

"No problem," Cassie said.

"But how did you convince him we were here the whole time?" Fred asked.

"Never underestimate the power of a girl's stare. It's been known to bend the minds of boys to our will," Thorn joked.

"Who was that guy and what did you do to him?" Cassie asked.

"That was our brother Percy," Fred said.

"We made his Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans explode when he opened it," George laughed with his brother enjoying their successful prank. They high fived laughing loudly.

"Oh my, that is brill!" Thorn said laughing with them.

As the train rode on the four kids learned more and more about each other. They even discussed some ideas for future pranks, yelling and laughing through the whole ride.

"We better get our robes on," Cassie said looking out the window. "We'll be there soon."

"You know Cassie, Thorn," Fred said, with Willow curled on his lap petting her reminding Thorn of a cliche evil mastermind. He looked up at the girls then his brother with a small smirk on his face.

"This looks like the start of a brilliant friendship," George said, putting an arm around Cassie, grinning.

"Yeah, sure," Cassie said, shaking his arm off her shoulders. Finally the boys left to find their robes and the girls slipped theirs on, the compartment blinds down. Soon the boys were back with a stack of purple cards in their hands.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" they said expectantly.

"That doesn't sound like fun," Cassie said hesitantly watching the cards as if they'd explode any minute.

"It's fun, trust us. Just be careful with your dainty girly hands is all. The cards can be-" George said.

"-a bit temperamental," Fred finished smirking.

"Let's just get off the train. We're here," Cassie said as the train's whistle went off.

The four first years filed out of the train with the rest of the students. They were then standing in front of a big, tall, bearded man holding a lantern and said in a booming voice, "I'm 'Agrid and I'm the gameskeeper fer 'Ogwarts. I need all first years ter follow me ter the boats."

The students followed Hagrid and began searching for a boat for themselves.

"Cassie! Over here!" Thorn said pointing at a boat in front of her.

Cassie walked over the the boat and climbed in with Thorn.

"Oy Fred look! Cassie and Thorn found a boat for all of us!" Goerge said as he and Fred walked over to the girls' boat. "Why thank you ladies." George bowed before hopping in, making the vessel shake a moment.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I _hope_ I'm not put into the same house as you," she said to George.

"Ouch that's a bit harsh Cassie," George said grinning as if what she said was a joke.

Cassie scooted closer to Thorn to keep the distance between her and George as wide as possible. The rest of the boat ride was a bit awkward, but mostly silent because of the view of Hogwarts from the lake was leaving all the students seechless.

When they reached their destination they were led inside and up a set of stairs where an elderly woman with gray hair in a tight bun awaited them.

"Good evening students. I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. Behind me are the doors that lead to the Great Hall where the sorting ceremony will be held shortly. The Sorting Hat will sory you into your respective houses; while you are here your houses will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has illustrious witches and wizards as its alumni. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lost house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a gift whichever house becomes yours. In a few moments when these doors open you will walk into the room behind me in a single line." After she was done she left through the doors.

"Are you excited Thorn?" Fred asked nudging the girl in the arm.

"You bet," Thorn said smiling widely. "What house do you hope to get into?"

"George and I want to get into Gryffindor. Our whole family has been in Gryffindor," Fred said proudly. "What about you?"

"My dad was in Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts, but I don't care what house I'm put in. Although I really don't want to be put in Slytherin," Thorn said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry only right idiots and trolls get put in Slytherin. Boy I'd be miserable if I was put in there," George said.

"What about you Cassie?" Thorn said looking over at Cassie who was glaring at George.

"Anything is fine as long as it's not with him," Cassie said pointing at George.

"Okay what's your problem?" George said annoyed. "Why do you not like me? What did I do to you?"

"You're immature," Cassie deadpanned.

"That's it?" George seemed sincerely confused.

"Yes that's it! Do you want more reasons?" Cassie spat, her eyes narrowing fiercely.

"Hey why don't we all just calm down," Fred said standing between the two.

"Guys!" Thorn said, eyes becoming huge. "The doors are opening!"

The other three turned their attention to the doors that were slowly opening, their adventures were about to begin. All breathed in slowly as the air of Hogwarts entered their lungs changing them from the inside out forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting and First Day

**Here's chapter 2 yay! We'd like to thank DerekSouza'sBFF for being our first reviewer, thank you so much. And we'd like to thank our future reviewers for reading our story. We do not own anything from Harry Potter the amazing J.K. Rowling does, but we own our OCs and that's it. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Sorting and First Day

The doors opened to reveal a giant room with four long tables and a long table in the front. There were hundreds of students at the tables. The ceiling above them had a sky that looked like the sky outside and floating above the students were candles. The first years filed into the Great Hall looking around them in awe.

"Wow this is so cool," Thorn exclaimed.

"It's enchanted to look like the night sky and the weather outside," Cassie said coming up behind Thorn. "Except for rain of course," Cassie added. "I read it in _Hogwarts a History_ by Bathilda Bagshot."

Thorn heard the twins snort, but Cassie ignored them still staring around the Great Hall.

"Brilliant!" Thorn whispered, feeling her excitement growing more and more.

The students gathered in the front where Professor McGonagall stood next to a stool with an old looking hat that sat upon it. The children stared at the dusty thing with a wonderment and a few gasped when the rip in the brim grew to reveal a mouth and soon the hat began to sing.

_"Welcome little First Years_

_I welcome you to my school_

_I hope you enjoyed your journey_

_Please now come and sit on my stool_

_Do not think me foolish_

_For I am never wrong_

_Put me on your noggin_

_And I'll sort you in not too long_

_I can see into your heart_

_I can see into your mind_

_Don't try to hide your thoughts_

_For I see everything inside_

_I was enchanted by strong dear Gryffindor_

_To sort you all in time_

_In one of the honorable houses_

_That I will now describe in rhyme_

_You could be a Gryffindor _

_If you have a lion heart_

_Who will fight until the end _

_And never fear to start_

_Or you could be a Ravenclaw _

_If you have a swift mind_

_Who will solve problems with logic_

_And keep emotions all in line_

_Or could you be a Hufflepuff_

_If you are always kind_

_Who will help all those in need_

_And assist anyone in a bind_

_Or maybe you are a Slytherin_

_If you are dreaming high_

_Who will use cunning to reach their goals_

_And do anything to get by_

_One of these houses will be yours_

_Where you will meet your friends _

_Regardless, Hogwarts is here to welcome you_

_Until the very end_

_So dust me off_

_And put me on_

_For I am always right_

_I am the Sorting Hat_

_And I will change your life tonight."_

At the end of the song the Great Hall erupted in cheers and the hat looked please as well bowing to the respective tables. The first years stared a moment before clapping as well, Fred and George adding some loud cheering.

When everyone quieted finally, Professor McGonagall spoke, "I will call you up individually. You will sit on this stool and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and tell you which house you will be placed in, then you will go sit at your designated house's table. The house are again, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

The first years were starting to get anxious. They were fidgeting with their robes and shifting positions as Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll with the student's names.

"Sarah Andrews," Professor McGonagall announced.

The girl named Sarah walked up and took a seat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was then placed on her head. There was a moment of silence before it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl hopped off the stool, a large grin on her face as she walked over to the Hufflepuff table who were clapping loudly for their new member.

"You nervous?" Fred whispered to Thorn, as they both watched a mean looking boy be sorted.

"N-no, why would you think that?" she said trying to smile, she pulled at her black robe nervously.

"Oh I don't know, you're tugging at your robes so I had to guess," he said smirking. Fred took Thorn's hand in his giving it a squeeze and saying with a smile, "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Thanks," Thorn said smiling.

"SLYTHERIN!" The boy hopped off the chair looking pleased and slightly smug as he walked over to the table.

"Deatheater," Fred mumbled.

Thorn looked at him puzzled. _Deatheater? Dad's never mentioned the word 'Deatheater' before. I wonder what it is._ she thought.

"Thorn Fernsby," Professor McGonagall said.

Thorn went rigid at the sound of her name.

"Go on," Cassie whispered giving her a reassuring push.

Thorn walked to the front shaking uncontrollably a million worries going through her head. _Okay take a deep breath. Remeber what dad said. Even if you're put in Slytherin he will still love you. Ah! But I don't want to be put in Slytherin!_ She took her seat and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

She sat there quietly for a moment before she heard a voice in her ear.

"Ah lots of determination in you. Brave, talented as well. Ah a tough decision. Where to put you," the Sorting Hat said.

_Please, please, please._ she thought squeezing her eyes closed.

"I know exactly where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat declared.

Thorn's face brightened when she heard 'Gryffindor'. She jumped off the stool when Professor McGonagall took the hat off and ran to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted warmly.

More and more first years were sorted into their houses, each just as excited as Thorn was and everyone before her. Then Professor McGonagall called out, "Cassandra Villin."

Thorn saw Cassie made a face when she heard her real name, which made Thorn giggle.

Oh I hope Cassie's put in Gryffindor.Thorn thought grinning.

Cassie sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "Ah a Villin...A Slytherin familiy..." Cassie held her breath awaiting the final decision. "But I can see it would have to be...RAVECLAW!" the Sorting Hat announced.

Cassie hopped off and walked proudly, with her head held high, over to the Ravenclaw table. Though Thorn noticed even as Cassie walked, her eyes looked towards the Slytherin table for a moment. But Cassie was grinning when she sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began chatting with a handsome boy next to her. Thorn sighed sadly.

_Aw it would have been a lot more fun if she was in Gryffindor. Ah well, she seems to be happy at least. And there's still Fred and George._ Thorn thought.

After almost all the other students were sorted Professor McGonagall said, "Fred Weasley."

Thorn turned her attention to the front as she watched Fred run up to the stool. The hat was barely on his head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred jumped down and ran to the Gryffindor table, taking the seat next to Thorn and waited for his brother's turn.

"George Weasley."

Like Fred, George ran up to the stool, he on the other hand almost knocked it over causing a few students to giggle and laugh. He just smiled as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and immediately the Sorting Hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

George ran over to the Gryffindor table taking the seat next to Fred and high fived him. Thorn was overjoyed to have Fred and George in the same house as her.

When the sorting was done Dumbledor stood up to make his announcements. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I am delighted to see so many eager students tonight. Before we begin the banquet I'd like to say a few words. Firstly, all students are forbidden to go into the Dark Forest, if you do you will encounter numerous dangerous creatures and not only will you risk your life, but your house points as well. And finally dunderhead! Twisted! Barrel! Meak! Thank you!"

Thorn was a bit confused, but everyone clapped and cheered as he sat back down in his seat among the other teachers. Suddenly the plates in front of the students were full of various foods.

"Whoa!" Thorn exclaimed as she gawked at the different dishes, candies, and pastries. "I think I'm in food heaven!"

"Want some carrots Thorn?" George asked handing her a plate full of glazed carrots.

"Sure!" she said taking the plate. "I'm kind of upset Cassie wasn't put in Gryffindor with us."

"Did you know she was a Villin?" Fred asked a bit harshly, his mouth full of turkey.

"I knew her name was Cassie Villin. So what?" Thorn said, giving him a stern look.

"So what? Her family is full of Slytherins. They're Deatheaters!" George said in an urgent whisper looking over at the Ravenclaw table with shock on his face.

"Ok, what are Deatheaters?" Thorn said finally giving up on the fact that she isn't in the know.

"Deatheaters are the followers of You-Know-Who," George said, his voice getting quieter.

"Didn't your mum or dad ever tell you about You-Know-Who and Deatheaters?" Fred asked.

"My dad doesn't like to talk about You-Know-Who. And besies, Cassie's nice! She would never become a Deatheater," Thorn said, defending her friend. "And the fact she ended up in Ravenclaw should tell us something right?"

"Yeah, but her brother is in Slytherin," George said.

"Either way, no matter what happens we will always be there for Cassie," Thorn said, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

After the banquet was over the prefects guided the first years to their houses' common rooms.

"Keep up! And watch out for the stairs. They change at random," Charlie Weasley said. "Fred, George! Stop messing around and keep up!"

Fred and George were sneaking away from the group and heading to a classroom until their brother caught them in the act, a green stink bomb in on of their hands. "Aw, way to ruin the fun Charlie," Fred said as he got back in the group with George.

"Nice try you guys," Thorn said rolling her eyes.

"Like you could do any better," George said.

"I can and did," she said casually as they climbed the stairs. Thorn waved at a portrait of Victorian Debutantes, they in returned waved their fans at her cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked skeptically before making a face at the portrait which earned him some glaring from the women.

"When you weren't looking I stole one of your stink bombs and put it in a classroom," Thorn whispered so no one around them heard.

"You did?" the twins asked shocked.

"Mhm," she hummed happily.

Fred and George began frantically checking their robes' pockets for their stink bombs. George had his six while Fred had only five.

"Brilliant!" they chorused.

"Thank you," Thorn said, taking a small bow.

The Gryffindor group stopped in front of a giant portrait of a fat lady. Suddenly she began to move and speak.

"Password?"

"Adventurum," Charlie said.

"Enter." The fat lady gestured her arm and the painting moved to reveal a hole in the wall.

"Remember that password. If you forget it you will be out of luck until someone else comes along to open the entrance," Charlie explained.

He led the group throught the portal and into a large room. There was a large fireplace with a roaring fire. There were large comfy chairs and couches that were placed around the fireplace and other places in the room. A few table were placed between the chairs here and there. And underneath the furniture was a large, dark red rug.

"The boys' dormitory is on the right and the girls' dormitory is on the left," Charlie directed. "You'll find your luggage already in your rooms."

Thorn followed the rest of the girls up to the dormitories as Fred and George followed the boys. She found her room and found her luggage next to a four poster bed while Willow was curled up on the pillow. Thorn looked around the room and saw three other four poster beds with luggage and cages on top. _I wonder who I'll be rooming with._ she thought.

The bedroom's door then opened and in walked three girls.

"Oh you must be my roommates," Thorn said. "I'm Thorn Fernsby."

"Patricia Simpson," the girl with blonde hair said pulling her trunk onto her bed.

"I'm Angelina Johnson," the dark skinned and dark haired girl said.

"And I'm Alicia Spinnet," the dark haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you."

The other girls responded with their own polite replies as they all went about unloading their robes and school supplies. Soon though all of them succumbed to their long day and full bellies and began to get dressed for bed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Thorn said as she put on her pajamas.

"Same here," Alicia said as she also changed into her pajamas.

"This will be a great year," Patricia said as she climbed into bed.

"Well good night guys," Angelina said turning off the lights.

"Good night," Thorn said laying down. _I hope Cassie's alright._ she thought before her eye lids closed.

ooOOoo

Cassie felt as if she was going to faint after the Sorting Hat yelled out 'Ravenclaw'. But like any true Villin she pulled off the hat, walking off calmly and smiled making sure not to show the nervous excitement or fear that clouded her mind. Absently she looked over to the Slytherin table and saw among the shocked students her brother's stunned face, which looked coldly angry as well. Cassie inhaled sharply and quickly sat down feeling light headed.

"Hello," the first year boy opposite her said cheerfully. "I'm Roger Davies."

Cassie looked up surprised and blushed when her eyes met the boy's, which were the brightest hazel she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Cassie Villin," she mumbled smiling shyly.

"So want to play the sorting game?" he asked smirking as a short brown haired girl walked up to be sorted.

"What's that?" Cassie asked as the hat took extra long to sort the girl.

"You try to guess who will be placed where based on their looks. Then see how well you did," he explained. "My guess she'll be Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Cassie laughed as Roger looked at her smugly. "Ok that was impressive, I'll admit," she said.

"You try," he said.

"Ok he'll be a Hufflepuff," she said looking at a cheeky faced boy being sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

"Oh no," Cassie said as the boy walked towards them. Roger was chuckling.

"You better not tell hmi," Cassie said sharply turning to Roger, glaring what hoped intimidatingly.

Roger chuckled louder at that. They played their game more laughing at their mistakes and clapping when they were correct.

When Fred's name was called, Cassie and Roger said their guess at the same time.

"Gryffindor."

They both looked at each other laughing when the hat yelled out the same result.

"All the Weasleys end up Gryffindors, must be in the blood," Roger said laughing as George was sorted just as quickly.

"I guess," Cassie mumbled watching George scramble to his brother and Thorn. She felf so left out as they all began laughing and talking. She almost wished she had been sorted into Gryffindor although she knew if she had her parents would have never forgiven her. She turned back to Roger smiling and began speaking with him and the other new Ravenclaws as they all ate speaking about their readings over the summer. When the first year Ravenclaws reached their common rooms they were not expecting to see a large bronze eagle door knocker. Many began to whisper before the eagle spoke to their Prefect.

"What is bright and dark at the same time?" the bird asked.

"An idea, bright for being wise or astute and dark for being evil or mean-spirited," the Prefect responded calmly.

"Well explained," the eagle complimented before the door swung open.

Cassie stepped in and was immediately at ease. The room was filled with books. She could see large writing desks piled with paper and quills and every wall had a book case installed into it. From the ceiling hung dark blue tapestries reminding her of the night sky. She could feel the warmth of the fire that flickered in the marble fireplace. Cassie smiled contently just staring for a moment, glad she wasn't going to be sleeping in the cold Slytherin Dungeons that her brother told her about.

"I think it'll do," Roger whispered sarcastically.

Cassie laughed before pushing him good-naturedly. "I'm going to head up to my room."

Roger nodded becoming very dramatic, cluthing her hand. "Then this shall be fare well raven haired Cassandra-"

Cassie scrunched her nose snatching her hand awa. "I'll see you at breakfast and don't call me Cassandra."

Roger rolled his eyes, but complied. "Fine. Bonne nuit de rater la bouche à puce. Au revoir."

"You can speak French?" Cassie said a little stunned.

Roger nodded again smirking before running up the stairs. Cassie suddenly realized something.

"Hey what did you say? What did you call me?" But the boys dormitory door was closed and Cassie rolled her eyes walking up to her own dorm wishing she could speak French so she could really give Roger a piece of her mind.

She looked out her tower window wondering how Thorn's time was at her dorm. And even though she'd deny it, Cassie also wondered what the twin's thought of her now that they knew she was a Villin. They've probably convinced Thorn she's evil or something. Cassie went to her bed and snuggled into her sheets falling asleep, a plan forming in her mind.

ooOOoo

"Thorn get up!"

A pillow came in contact with Thorn's head. She waved her hand shooing whoever it was that was disturbing her sleep. "Mmm go away. Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"Thorn. Get. Up. Now," the person said, hitting Thorn with the pillow with each word.

"Let me sleep!" Thorn yelled, sitting up in bed. She was now face to face with her attacker. To her surprise it wasn't Patricia, Angelina, or Alicia. It wasn't anyone from Gryffindor. It was Cassie.

"Cassie?" Thorn said, now wide awake. "How did you get in the Gryffindor common room?"

"It wasn't that hard," Cassie said nonchalantly.

"But you need the password," Thorn said, now climbing out of bed and getting dressed.

"I know. That's why I waited for someone to leave and then sneak through the entrance. By the way I think your roommates left you."

Thorn opened her mouth to say something, but closed it knowing whatever she said to Cassie would be pointless now. Instead when she finished braiding her hair she said, "Let's head down to the Great Hall. I'm hungry."

"Okay," Cassie said.

The two girls walked down the stairs together chatting about what classes they hope to be taking and hoping to be taking together when they heard someone exclaime, "How did you get in here?"

The girls stopped talking to see Fred and George, fully dressed in their robes, standing at the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Their mouths open in shock and their hair stilll rumpled from bed.

"Are you guys trying to catch flies or something?" Cassie remarked at their expressions.

The twins closed their mouths. "How did you get in here?" George repeated, lowering his voice, "You're a Ravenclaw."

"I'm not going to tell _you _how I got in," she snapped."Hey how about instead of arguing we head down to breakfast?" Thorn said a bit cautiously.

"Brilliant idea Thorn," Fred said linking arms with her. "Shall we?"

Thorn giggled. "Lead the way."

The four walked together to breakfast, Thorn and Fred's arms still linked while Cassie kept her distance from George who was watching her suspicioiusly as if she may hex him any minute.

"Cassandra!" someone shouted behind the group.

They turned to see an angry looking boy with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes walking over to them.

"Who's that?" Thorn asked Cassie.

"My brother, Dorian," Cassie replied, her voice becoming cold and face impassive.

"His name's Dorian?" Fred asked, he and George were suddenly trying hard to cover their laughter.

Dorian reached the group, giving the twins a scathing look before turning to Cassie sharply. "How are you not in Slytherin?" His voice was accusing and harsh.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask the hat," Cassie replied bored. George smirked.

"Did you say you didn't want to be put in Slytherin?" he pressed.

"No!" Cassie shouted frustrated.

"Do you have any idea what mum and dad will say?" Dorian said.

"They'll be mad at me," Cassie said, rolling her eyes. "What else is new?"

"Don't get smart with me Cassandra," her brother warned her and walked away.

"I'm a Ravenclaw I'm obviously already smart," she mumbled, glaring at her brother's retreating form.

The moment he was out of ear shot Fred and George burst out into a huge fit of laughter.

"His name's Dorian?" Fred said through tears.

"Can we call him Dori?" George said almost falling over with laughter.

"You guys are so immature!" Cassie shouted fiercely before running off down the hall.

"What did we do?" George asked as he and Fred were recovering from their laughing fit. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Way to go you two. Cassie wait!" Thorn said chasing after the retreating girl.

"Just leave me alone," Cassie said walking faster.

"Cassie are you okay?" Thorn said jogging to catch up. "Fred and George didn't mean to upset you by making fun of your brother's name."

"It's not about his name. You don't know what it is like," she said her voice breaking.

"What what's like?"

"Forget it. I'll see you around Thorn," Cassie said walking ahead of her.

"Cassie?" Thorn said sadly as she watched Cassie walk through the doors to the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Thorn took a seat at the Gryffindor table and began piling her plate with different breakfast food. She was eating some toast when Angelina, Alicia, and Patricia sat down around her.

"Hey Thorn. You excited about our first day?" asked Angelina.

"You bet! When are we getting our schedules?"

"In a few minutes," Alicia said pointing out Professor McGonagall. "I see Professor McGonagall handing out the Hufflepuff's schedules."

"Hello ladies!" George said taking a seat next to Alicia. Fred taking a seat next to Thorn and a boy with dark skin and dark hair sat next to Angelina and Patricia. "I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred," George introduced himself and his brother to the three other girls.

"I'm Lee Jordan," the boy with dreadlocks said.

The girls all smiled introducing themselves as well.

"Glad to meet ya," Fred said smiling. "Hey Thorn what happened to Cassie?"

"Yeah is she alright?" George asked worry and concern all over his face.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me," Thorn said looking down at her plate.

"Ms. Johnson, Mr. Jordan, Ms. Simpson, Ms. Spinnet, Ms. Fernsby, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said handing the group their schedules.

"Oh look! I have Potions with Ravenclaw first!" Thorn said brightening up.

"Us too!" Fred and George said.

"Same here!" Lee said.

"Me too!" Alicia and Angelina said.

"I have Charms first with Hufflepuff," Patricia said.

"Aw sorry Patricia," Thorn said disappointed.

"It's alright, I have a friend in Hufflepuff. Hopefully we have charms together. I'm gonna go ask her," Patricia said, getting up. "See ya!"

"Bye!" everyone said.

Thorn got out of her seat and ran over to the Ravenclaw table. "Cassie! I have Potions with Ravenclaw first. What about you?" she said excited.

"Same!" Cassie said looking at her schedule.

"Fred and George do too," Thorn said cautiously.

"Great," Cassie said groaning in annoyance.

"Let's go! I don't want to be late!" Thorn said grabbing Cassie's hand. The two ran out of the Great Hall leaving the twins behind.

"Oy! Wait for us!" they called running after them.

ooOOoo

At Potions the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sat two at a table chatting away while they waited for the teacher. Fred and George sat together, their table behind Thorn's and Angelina's. To the side of them were Cassie and Roger Davies and on their other side were Lee and Alicia. At every table were different ingredients, vials, and two cauldrons.

Thorn was talking to Cassie and Roger when she felf something hit her in the back of the head. "What the," she said as she took a horned slug out of her braid. She turned around to see George, or was it Fred, with their arm extended and a shocked face on both of them.

"It was him!" they both said pointing at the other one.

Thorn rolled her eyes and went back to talking. A minute later the classroom's door opened and in walked a man dressed in all black with a long nose and long, greasy black hair. He went to his desk and began taking roll call. After he was done he placed the sheet for roll call on his desk and turned to the class. He spoke in a bored and drawn out tone.

"I am Professor Snape. I am here to teach you about the science and art of potion-making. Many of you will think this is hardly any magic for as there is no use for your wands here. I don't expect you to understand the wonder of the melodic bubbling of a cauldron or the quiet brilliance of a potion as it creeps through your body. I can teach you- Mr. and Mr. Weasley! Stop horsing around and pay attention!" 

Everyone turned to look at the twin red heads who were playing with the ingredients on their table. They slowly put everything down and turned their attention to Snape. Cassie rolled her eyes at Roger who smirked at her in turn. George watched the two confused.

Snape continued, "Today you will be brewing me a boil cure potion. I hope it won't be too difficult for your small, pitiful minds." He turned back to his desk and the students began their work.

"This will be easy," Cassie said to Roger. "I alread read about this in _Magical Drafts and Potions_ over the summer."

"Really? Did you read the whole book?" Thorn asked as she poured her flobberworm mucus into her cauldron.

"Yep. I read all my textbooks before school started," Cassie said already mixing her crushed snake fangs into her cauldron. "What did you do over the summer?"

"Me?" Thorn said putting her hand to her chin as she thought about the question. "I went to the beach with my mum and dad."

"The beach!" Roger said a wide smile on his face. "Really? I went to France over the summer. It was brilliant. Their beaches are amazing. How'd you like it?"

"Oh wow France! We stayed in England mostly, and it began to rain at the end, but we had alovely time anyway. Brilliant really," Thorn said fondly remembering her dad having to charm all their clothes dry when they got home.

"And what, might I ask, is brilliant Ms. Fernsby?" Snape asked standing behind her and Angelina.

"How brilliant this class is Professor," Thorn said, choosing her words carefully.

Snape looked pointedly at her before walking away, not saying a word.

"That was close," Angelina said smiling.

"Oh brother!" Cassie exclaimed.

"What?" Lee and Alicia asked.

"Look at those two," Cassie said scrunching her nose.

Thorn turned to where Cassie indicated. She saw Fred and George laughing to themselves as they fooled with their ingredients again, squishing a few of the horned slugs up and mixing them into their cauldrons spilling some onto the table. "You guys are idiots," Thorn whispered to them.

"What are you talking about?" George asked with a smirk.\

"We are working very hard for your information," Fred said also smirking.

"Oh yeah," Angelina said. "What step are you on in the instructions?"

Fred and George looked at each other then grabbed their potions book. They all laughed, knowing the twins didn't know what step they were on.

"Uh...," Fred stuttered.

"Step..." George searched the page.

"Step 4?" they said uncertain.

"Oh yeah, that's working hard," Thorn said. "I'm on step 7."

"And I'm almost done. Two more steps until my boil cure potion is complete," Cassie said smiling at her potion as it turned from a pink to orange.

Fred and George looked in their cauldrons and saw their potions were far from any color of the rainbow. Their potions had turned into a horrid shade of brown. They looked at each other exchanging looks that said 'We failed'. They shrugged and began throwing the rest of their horned slugs at each other. A few hitting the other six on the head.

"Would you stop?" Cassie exclaimed as she and the others picked the slime covered slugs out of their hair. Lee just laughed even throwing some back at them.

"What is going on over here?" Snape asked looking at the four tables. He saw the Weasley twin's mess of a table and the slugs on the other six kids. "If you two have time to distract your classmates, you should have time to complete your assignment."

"We would Professor," Fred began.

"But these slugs were just begging to learn how to fly," George finished.

The two chuckled at their joke while Cassie and Thorn shook their heads.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Each," Snape sneered.

"What?" the boys said.

"You've gotta be kidding!" George said shocked.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said.

"But-"

"I suggest you quit before you risk more points being taken from your house," Snape warned.

The twins turned back to their cauldrons, anger showing on their faces. Snape turned to Cassie and Roger's table and examined their cauldrons. "Well done Ms. Villin and Mr. Davies. You've gotten your boil cure potions to turn an excellent shade of pink. Twenty points for Ravenclaw for being the first in the class to complete the assignment."

After Potions was Charms for Cassie and Roger while it was Transfiguration for Thorn, Fred, and George. Cassie walked down the hall to her next class with Roger leaving Thorn with the two prankster red heads.

"Onto Transfiguration Ms. Fernsby," George said holding out his arm to her.

"Allow us to be your escorts," Fred said on her other side, also holding out his arm.

"Why thank you Mr. and Mr. Weasley," Thorn said linking her arms with theirs.

The rest of the day went on with the same thing happening during each class. Fred and George goofed around, occassionally losing house points while Thorn, Angelina, Patricia, Alicia, and Lee earned them back. Lee, however, was great friends with Fred and George, which made him also lose house points.

Lunch was their free time and their time to goof off without having to worry about losing house points. Angelina, Alicia, and Patricia talked about Quidditch, Fred and George joining in here and there. Fred, George, and Lee talked about plans for pranks they wanted to do. Thorn talked with all of them about Quidditch and about her own ideas for pranks. Finally the day ended with dinner and the group of friends talked about thier day, classes, teachers, and how much homework they were given.

"Ugh! Snape gave us a stupid essay on a Potion of our choice. Five pages!" Lee complained. "Why?"

"Professor Flitwick gave us a list of charms we need to be able to do by next Monday," Patricia said, taking a bite of potatoes.

"It's the first day. Why do they give us so much homework?" Fred said stabbing at his steak with his fork.

"I don't know how we'll find the time to do our homework and plan our pranks," George said leaning his cheek on his fist.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm heading to the common room to get a head start on my homework," Thorn said getting up from the table. She said her goodbyes and walked to the common room.

"Thorn wait for me!"

Thorn turned around to see Cassie running towards her. "Hey Cassie. How was your first day?"

"Fabulous! I learned so much. All my classes were great. I like Potions well enough, but can those twins behave for a few minutes?" Cassie made a disgusted face at the memory of Potions class. They talked until they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay, you do realize you can't come in right?" Thorn said standing in frnot of the Fat Lady.

"Did that stop me this morning?" Cassie said smirking.

"Good point," Thorn said. "Cover your ears." Cassie did so.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said.

"Adventurum," Thorn said clearly.

"Enter."

"Come on," Thorn said grabbing Cassie's hand. "Get in before someone realized you're not a Gryffindor.

For twenty minutes the girls worked on their homework around the comforting heat of the fire. Cassie was working on her Potions essay while Thorn hummed and doodled on the edges of her paper. Around eight thirty the common room portal opened and in strolled none other than Fred and George Weasley, accompanied by Lee, Patricia, Alicia, and Angelina.

"Evenig Thorn. Evening Cassie," Lee said walking past the two. He stopped mid step, spun himself around and stared dumbfounded at Cassie. "What are you doing in here?"

"He's right. This is Gryffindor's common room," Angelina said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"And you're a Ravenclaw," Alicia said pushing the still confused Lee to a couch.

"That doesn't stop her obviously," Patricia said, laughing.

"So what are you two doing?" Fred asked as he sat next to Thorn, who was laying on her stomach swinging her legs in the air as she continued to doodle.

"Finishing some homework," she said staring intently at her doodle trying to get the owl's eyes to look just right.

"Homework? But you're just drawing an owl," George commented, looking at her paper.

"Yes, but unlike you she's almost done with her Potions essay," Cassie said picking her things up. "As for me, I've finished." And with that she walked out of the common room without a second glance.

"Well I'm tired," Thorn said sitting up and stretching out her arms. "I'm heading up. Good night boys."

"Good night," the three males said as the four girls went up to the girl's dormitory, bringing their first day at Hogwarts to an end.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Pranking Begin

**Here is chapter 3. We'd like to thank our reviewers. We do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does, however we do own our OCs Thorn Fernsby and Cassie Villin. Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Let the Pranking Begin

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The time at Hogwarts flew by quickly. Thorn and Cassie became best friends as they learned more about the other. Fred and George along with their new best mate Lee Jordan showed them pranks they invented while the girls upstaged them with their own pranks. Eventually it turned into a contest to see who's pranks were better.

Once Fred and George jinxed Thorn's books to spit out its pages when she openedit. Another time they made of Cassie's quills explode in her face. Those pranks resulted in Cassie telling Thorn to put a stink bomb in their room and jinx their trunks to throw everything out of them every time they put something in them.

The day was Halloween which thankfully fell on a Saturday. It was in the early afternoon, Thorn and Cassie were walking through the halls just chatting.

"Hey Cassie, I've been wondering. How come you don't like to help me prank Fred and George? You only come up with the ideas faster than I can prank them," Thorn said as they walked past the pumpkin decorations the huge gameskeeper was setting up.

"Because I don't mind coming up with the pranks, I just don't think it's worth getting into trouble for them," Cassie explained.

"That does make sense, but you're missing out on the fun," Thorn said giving Cassie a wink.

"Thorn! Cassie!"

The girls turned around to see Fred, George, and Lee running down the hall, full speed, towards them. Fred had an old looking piece of paper in his hand. All three boys had large smiles on their faces.

"You won't believe what they found," Lee panted when they reached the girls. "It's amazing!"

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"This!" George said, pointing at the piece of paper Fred was holding out for them to see.

Thorn and Cassie stared down at it confused.

"An old piece of paper?" Cassie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch this," Fred said. He took out his wand and touched the tip to the paper. "I solemnly swear I am u to no good."

"You're never up to anything good," Cassie retorted.

"Just watch," George said.

To their amazement, words began to fade in on the paper.

"The Marauder's Map?" Thorn said. "What is it?"

Fred opened it up and on the inside was a huge map of Hogwarts.

"It shows you _everything_!" Lee exclaimed. He pointed to a spot on the map. "There are secret passageways no on'es ever seen or heard of before."

"And here's the best part," Fred said pointing to another spot on the map. There were five pairs of foot prints at the spot with all their names underneath them. "It tells you where everyone is in the castle! See there's Professor Flitwick and here's Professor McGonagall."

"This is so cool!" Thorn exclaimed, her face broken out in a huge smile. She examined the map even closer, enchanted by it. "Where did you get this?"

"Filch's office," George said. "He caught us putting an exploding pumpkin in the girls' bathroom on the second floor."

"Remind me to avoid that bathroom," Cassie whispered to Thorn, annoyed.

"It's brilliant!" Lee shouted.

"Of course, at first we had no idea what it was," George said.

Fred nodded. "None at all. But when Filch left we noticed a drawer marked 'CONFISCATED AND HIGHLY DANGEROUS!'-"

"And there it was. Although at first it looked like parchment but when me and Fred started talking about maybe setting it on fire-"

"What?" Cassie shrieked.

"We're fooling with the idea of exam sheets that double as fireworks," Fred explained patiently.

George plowed on as if nothing had happened. "The lettering showed up. Welcoming us as Marauders and giving instructions on how to use it! All you do to make the map disappear is say 'Mischief Managed' and poof it's all gone!" George looked so excited that Cassie wondered if his face could actually turn so red to match his hair.

"Think of how easy it will be getting around school," Thorn said smiling, ideas already popping into her head. "All the pranks we could pull."

"That's the idea," Fred said, winking.

"Hey look who's coming our way," Lee said, pointing at the map.

The other four looked down at the Marauder's Map and saw Dorian's footprints making their way down the hall.

"Hey it's your brother Cassie," Thorn said.

Dorian then came into view of the group and stopped. "What are you all doing huddled together in the hall?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Hey look Freddie. It's our good friend Dori," George said with a grin.

"You're right Georgie," Fred said, the same grin on his face. "What's up Dori?"

"My name is Dorian you idiot," Dorian said through gritted teeth, Cassie walked across the hall away from the group before the twins caused Dorian to hex them.

"What do you want Dorian?" Cassie said crossing her arms her back to the curious faces of her friends.

"Nothing, I happened to be walking down the hall you're in. Although I am interested in what you five were crowding around for," he said raising an eyebrow looking over at the group suspiciously.

"It's just some notes," she said shrugging. "Nothing interesting."

Dorian now became further interested. The other four first years looked at each other, all wondering what Cassie was telling her brother.

"On what?" he asked, pressing the matter.

"It's none of your business really," Cassie said as if it was no big deal.

"What is she doing?" Thorn whispered noticing how Dorian's face was getting redder with anger.

"Show me," Dorian demanded.

"Fine. But don't make trouble Dorian," Cassie whispered before walking over to the group and snatching the Marauder's Map out of Fred's hand. "These two have enough Mischief Managed for all of us. But it's nothing, see for yourself." Cassie shoved the parchment into his hands.

Dorian took it examining the old paper. His brow furrowed. He opened it up to further analyze it only to thrust it into his sister's hands. "Childish, very childish. I will be seeing you later Cassandra. And I hope then you will be in better spirits." With that said, he walked away in a huff.

Thorn was confused as she watched the exchange. _But the map? He had to have seen it._

Cassie came walking over to them the map tucked under her arm.

"Why did you show him the map?" George demanded looking both stunned and hurt.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Lee asked.

"And why did he just walk away? Didn't he see what it was?" Thorn asked.

"I wasn't about to let my brother become suspicious of us, if he thought I was keeping secrets he'd make it his sworn duty t o spy on us and report back to mother dearest. So I slipped Mischief Managed into our conversation before he even looked at the paper. Look at what it turned into though."

Cassie smiled to herslef and handed Fred the map which looked to be a set of notes on how to charm a toilet. The twins burst out laughing before the notes disappeared revealing just plain parchment once more.

"That's amazing!" Thorn said. "You're brilliant Cassie!" she exclaimed, hugging the black haired girl.

"Yes, yes," Fred said looking fairly impressed. "How about we spend our free day searching for these secret passageways."

"Let's do it!" Thorn, George, and Lee said, fist pumping.

"I'm not, I'm going to catch up on my work. You should too," Cassie said.

"Oh I already did it last night," Thorn said. "I wanted to have a school work free day so I never went to bed."

"A wise and not so wise of a choice," Cassie said. "Whatever, just be sure to sleep tonight."

"Of course."

"I'll see you guys later," Cassie said, taking her leave.

"You're not going to sleep tonight are you?" Lee asked.

"Well I should," Thorn said.

"But you can't," Fred said. "You mustn't."

"Tonight's All Hallows Eve and we plan on causing some mischief and putting some stink bombs and maybe some other things in Snape's office," George said, snickering.

"Really?" Thorn said. "Oh I can't miss out on that!"

"Then it's settled. Tonight we will sneak out of our rooms," Fred said, as Lee and George high fived.

"Hey how about for now, we give our good friend Dori a makeover? It could be his costume for the day," George said, an evil look in his eyes.

"I like that idea," Fred said, the same evil look as Geore on his face.

"What did you guys have in mind?" Lee asked, smiling.

_Oh no._ Thorn thought. _This won't be good. Or end well for that matter._

"I was thinking we put some pretty bows in his hair," George said, grinning evilly.

"Do you have any idea what will happen when he finds out you guys put bows in his hair?" Thorn said.

"_If_ he finds out we did it," Fred said with a wink.

"Whatever, I don't want any part in that prank," Thorn said holding her hands up.

"Fine," George said.

"But you'll miss all the fun," the twins said standing on each side of Thorn.

"Come on let's go," Lee said.

"See ya later Thorn," the three said, walking away, leaving Thorn to stand by herself in the middle of the hall.

Thorn blinked confused, "I thought we were looking for the secret passageways," she shouted, running to catch the boys.

ooOOoo

It wasn't long into the school year that Cassie decided that she wuold be spending her time in the Hogwarts library. Ravenclaws usuallly hung out there the most during the breaks between classes or during the weekend finishing up work and just chatting.

Cassie strode in and immediately picked out her normal study group who were sitting near the section on History of Magic with a pile of books in the middle of them. On the far side sat first years Roger Davies, Leo Weatherly, and his older cousin Penelope Clearwater all looking through different books.

"Hey there strangers," she said sitting down in front of Roger.

"Hey Casse. Can you tell me when was the first of the Goblin Rebellions?" Leo aske dcutting Roger's greeting.

"Does she look like an encyclopedia Leo?" Roger asked feigning annoyance.

"It was 1612," Cassie replied smiling at Roger who put on the show of looking so disappointed in her.

"You are not helping my argument here," Roger said.

"Who says I'm trying to help you?" Cassie replied easily.

"Ouch that hurt. Is this how you treat all your friends or just the handsome ones?" Roger winked.

"You first years think you are so witty," Penelope drawled smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, Penny don't start acting all high and mightly just because you are in line to be Prefect," Roger said grinning when she flushed happily.

"Nothing has been announced. It won't be decided until I'm in my sixth year. That's a while away," Penelope said primly. It was no use denying though, Cassie knew Penelope had the best grades in the third year and was a favorite of all the teachers. She'd be appointed Prefect for sure.

"I hear Fred and George's older brother...Percy is trying to be Prefect too," Cassie said recalling the twins' disgust at the prospect of having another Prefect for a brother. From what she heard Charlie was already set up to be head boy next year.

"Those Gryffindors always rushing things. He might get it, but like I said it's not for a while. Now if you don't mind I have to go," Penelope swept up her supplies.

"You're leaving to hang out with Percy aren't you?" Leo said, not looking up from his book.

Penelope didn't respond, but her blushing was response enough. Cassie and Roger giggled as she stomped out of the library. Leo looked up noticing she was gone.

"Was it something I said, you think?" Leo asked as Roger began to laugh again at his confused expression.

"No I'm sure Penelope just loved that you pointed out her secret crush to all of us," Cassie replied her face impassive, Roger chuckled going back to his History of Magic notes.

Leo smiled relieved. "Oh good. Have you done Professor Binn's essay yet?"

Cassie smiled pulling the parchment from her satchel wondering how Leo could be so oblivious yet still end up in Ravenclaw.

ooOOoo

All that day Fred, George, Lee, and Thorn spent their free day looking for the secret passageways in the castle with the help from the Marauder's map. When they saw Dorian walk past in their eyes, Thorn just walked away before she got caught in the middle of the prank.

She walked through the halls bored out of her mind. "Okay so I'm walking through the halls like an idiot while Fred, George, and Lee prank Dorian," she said as she stopped to stare out one of the many colorful stain glass windows.

"They're doing what?"

Thorn turned around to see Cassie with a shock expression plastered on her face. "Oh hey Cassie."

"What did you just say they're doing?" she repeated.

"They're planning on pulling a prank on Dorian. They're going to put bows in his hair or something," Thorn replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"They can be such idiots!" Cassie said holding her head in frustration.

"It's not like what we're doing tonight," Thorn said.

"What do you mean what you're doing tonight?"

"We're going to sneak out late tonight and prank Snape's office," she said giggling. "I think it will be fun."

"Do you know how much troubel you'll be in if Snape finds out?" Cassie exclaimed.

"Yes, that's _if_ he finds out," Thorn laughed.

"And what about all the house points you'll lose if you get caught," she warned. "I am so glad I'm not in your house, no offense."

"None taken. But come on, you don't want to come with us?"

"No," Cassie deadpanned. "I don't want to get expelled from here. I honestly think you should let them do it themselves and you just skip it."

"No way! And miss all the fun? I don't think so."

"Alright, but when you get caught you'll regret it," Cassie said. "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Just searching for the secret passageways with the guys. Then left them when they saw Dorian," Thorn informed Cassie.

"Ah."

"Yep," Thorn said, popping the P. "What about you?"

"I've been reading, working, and talking with Roger and Leo mostly," Cassie said.

"Sounds fun and productive," Thorn said, smiling. "I'm glad you have some sane people to hang out with in Ravenclaw."

"Me too," Cassie said, becoming a bit more happy. "Hey do you want to go sit outside?"

"Sure!" Thorn said cheerfully. "I found this tree that has plenty of shade. You can even lay in the grass with shade over you."

"Sounds wonderful, let's go!"

The two girls walked outside and Thorn led the way to a tree that was in the middle of the field. The sun shining through the leaves, twinkling as the wind blew.

"This is beautiful!" Cassie exclaimed, leaning against the tree trunk.

"I know right!" Thorn said, as she lay in the grass.

The two spent at least an hour and a half sitting under the tree's shade talking or taking an occassional nap. It was peaceful until they heard, "Oy! You two!"

They looked up to see Fred and George walking up the hill to them, grinning widely as ever.

"Oh great," Cassie groaned. "There goes the peace and quiet."

"You missed it!" Fred said.

"I'm already missing my peace and quiet thank you," Cassie mumbled.

"We were able to put a giant bow on the top of Dori's head and the best part was it was a rainbow bow," George said laughing.

"You should have seen all the faces he was getting."

"You two are so dead when he finds out," Cassie said annoyed.

"What happened after that?" Thorn asked. "Did you get caught?"

"Of course not!" they chorused.

"He just gave looks back to all the students in the halls and walked away," George explained.

"You've got to be kidding," the girls said, their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

"Nope," the boys said, their grins getting bigger.

"He didn't even realize he has a giant bow on his head?" Thorn asked amazed.

"No, that's what's so funny!" Fred said laughing.

"He's probably noticed by now," Cassie said coldly.

"I bet," George said, grinning either way.

"So what's up?" Fred asked. "You read for tonight Thorn?"

"You bet!"

"You want to join Cassie?" George offered looking at Cassie hopefully. "I'm sure Thorn's told you about our plans for tonight."

"Yes she did and no I will not be joining you," she said. "I think it's a stupid idea. You'll be risking house points and expulsion."

"Aw you're no fun Cassie," George said smiling. "Live a little."

"Hey where's Lee?" Thorn said, now realizing the third mastermind wasn't with them.

"Oh we were going to put a stink bomb in one of the classrooms when it blew up in his face," Fred explained. "He's at the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey is fixing him up. I don't think he'll be coming with us tonight."

"Aw that's no good," Thorn said disappointed. "I hope he gets better."

"Same," the red heads said nodding solemnly.

"Hey Cassie, you wanna see the secret passageways?" Thorn asked, eager to show her friend something only they would know about.

"Maybe some other time," she replied. "I'm ot sure if I want to know about something that could get me in trouble."

"But you know about the Marauder's Map," the other three said together, which made them burst into laughter.

"Yes and that's all I want to know about," Cassie said getting up from her spot next to the tree. "I'm going to visit Xavier in the Owlry. Make sure he's comfortable and all."

"See ya later Cassie," Thorn said waving goodbye.

ooOOoo

Long after the giant Halloween feast was finished and all the students were sleeping contently in their beds one girl was still up sitting in the alcove. Thorn stroked Willow's fur awaiting for midnight to come.

_Oh I wish I had brought my alarm clock from home._ Thorn thought "Do you think it's midnight now Willow?" she asked the brown cat, holding her up to her face.

Willow just meowed in reply.

"Me too," Thorn said standing up. She put Willow on her bed and slowly crept downt the stairs to the common room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around the dark room. "Where are they?"

"Hey Thorn."

Thorn gasped falling backwards. Thankfully two people each grabbed one of her arms and caught her before she had hit the ground. Thorn's eyes finally adjusted to the dark and saw that she was facing the Weasley twins, who wore identical grins.. "Geez, are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?" she said, putting a hand to her chest.

"Sorry," they said.

"You ready?" George asked.

"I am here aren't I?" she said smirking.

"Good answer," Fred said. "Now let's go."

The three pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady a crack and peeked around making sure Filch or Mrs. Norris weren't walking around.

"Okay coast clear," George said.

The three Gryffindors crept through the entrance and started walking through the hall when they heard someone clear their throat. Their hearts skipped a beat and they whipped around to see which staff member caught them. Only it wasn't a staff member, it was Cassie.

"You?' the twins said.

"Cassie I thought you weren't going to come?" Thorn said confused.

"I"m not," Cassie said. "I'm here to hopefully stop you guys and convince you to go back to bed."

"Sorry, not gonna happen," Fred said. "Come on guys." The Gryffindors started walking again leaving Cassie by herself. Only she began following them still trying to persuade them to stop. Problem was she hadn't realized she was following them until they were outside Snape's office.

"You guys ready?" Thorn asked smiling.

"Ready," the red heads said.

Thorn opened the door slowly hoping it wouldn't make too much noise. They crept through the doorwayand into the dark and gloomy office. Fred and George set to work with some stink bombs, Thorn pulling out some of the books, where as Cassie just stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

"This is so stupid," Cassie said.

"What are you doing Thorn?" Fred asked, looking over at her. Thorn had taken something out of her bathrobe's pocket and was tying it around the books.

"Zip tying the books closed," she replied still completing her job.

"What are zip ties?" George asked, sticking the green bomb in one of the desk's drawers.

"Muggles use them to prank each other," Cassie said knowledgably. "It keeps you from opening things."

"How do you know that?" George asked confused.

"Thorn told me when we first met on the train. I walked into the compartment to find her zip tying my bags," Cassie replied.

The twins burst out laughing, quickly covering their mouths as the girls shushed them.

"You did that Thorn?" Fred asked, still chuckling.

"Yeah, I thought she was going to be seriously mad when she caught me," Thorn said smiling at the memory. "She actually started laughing. That's when we started talking."

"So Cassie, you have the ability to laugh?" George said smirking, while his twin coughed to hide his giggles.

Cassie gave him a good punch, George yelped rubbing his shoulder, but was still smiling.

"Okay I think we're done," Fred said.

"Good," Cassie snapped. Just then a pile of chalk landed on her head. "Ow! Who did that?" she yelled at the three, mostly towards the twins. The three only stared up over her head with faces that said 'Oh great' and 'You've got to be kidding me'. Cassie turned around and looked up to see Peeves floating overhead with an evil grin.

"What are ickle firsties doing down here in the middle of the night?" he said in his singsong voice.

"Go away Peeves," Cassie said worried, knowing full well from older kids how destructive Peeves can be. And loud.

"Out of bed at this time?" Peeves said. "Could get in big trouble, yes."

"Shh Peeves, be quiet," Thorn hissed.

"I should tell, yes I should," he continued.

"Peeves, go away!" Fred and George said swatting at the poltergeist. Not a smart idea.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves shouted. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN IN THE DUNGEONS!"

"Run!" Fred and George said scared. They took off running.

"No duh!" Thorn said as she and Cassie ran after the twins.

They ran through the halls watching out for Filch or Mrs. Norris. They turned down a hall and stopped to catch their breath.

"I...told you...this...was a...bad...idea," Cassie said breathing heavily.

"Do...you think...Filch...heard him?" Fred asked, holding the stitcdh in his side.

"Don't know...and I hope he didn't," George panted leaning on his knees.

"If Mrs. Norris finds us," Thorn said, finally catching her breath. "I swear I will drop kick that cat."

"Do you hear them my sweet?" Filch could be heard down the hall.

"Looks like now's your chance," Cassie said.

Fred pulled out the Marauder's Map and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map revealed itself and he pointed to a spot on the map. "There's a secret passageway just up this hall. Come on."

They ran towards the hall Fred had indicated until they saw a light walking towards them and heard shuffling.

"Filch. Rrrgh!" George groaned.

"This way!" Cassie said pulling him in another direction. However, Fred and Thorn didn't see where the two went and ran down another hall.

"There's a secret passageway behind that tapestry!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the tapestry with him. He put his finger to his lips signaling her to stay quiet. Fred poked his head out the tapestry and saw Filch walking towards them with his lantern. He pulled himself back in the passageway and put his arm over Thorn to keep her against the wall. When Filch left Fred looked out again, when the coast was clear he signaled Thorn to follow him.

"Where's Cassie and George?" Thorn said looking around.

"Oh great, I thik we got separated," Fred said with a groan.

"Uh oh," Thorn said her eyes going wide. "I hope nothing happens."

ooOOoo

Cassie pulled George straight into the hallway that led to the Charms room. WIth a sudden push they were both propelled into the room, the door closing, thank god, quietly behind them.

"Thanks for the save," George panted catching his breath.

"I have a feeling saving you three will become my main pastime," Cassie whispered crouching behind a desk.

George chuckled then suddenly looked around. "Where's Thorn and Fred?"

Cassie popped her head up also, noticing that the two weren't in the room. "Bloody hell," she whispered to George's suprise. "We must've lost them." Cassie sighed sitting back down noticing that George was looking at her. Smiling faintly.

"What?" she said.

"I can't believe you cursed. Cassandra Villin the pottiest mouth witch of her age. The _Daily Prophet_ will hear about this you know."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Oh no, Demon lips. Don't become all prissy Ms. Tongue of the Curses."

"Do the nicknames ever stop with you?" she asked looking over and sticking her tongue out.

George shrugged still grinning from his discovery of Cassie's cursing. "So you think Filch's gone yet?" He looked up at the door seeing that no one was out there.

"We need to find the other's so yeah let's just go. Hope for the best I guess," Cassie stood brushing off her clothes primly.

"Seriously who is this new Cassie? And where has she been while Thorn was pulling pranks?" George stood towering over the shorter girl.

Cassie's cheeks flared angrily. "Who did you think came up with all the ideas?"

George looked dumbstruck. "You're the Evil Mastermind? You thought all those up?"

Cassie crossed her arms smiling, "Yes, why? Surprised?"

"I guess I shouldn't be. You're a Ravenclaw and all that, but wow, that pumpkin juice turning blood red while I was drinking it, genious."

A huge smile appeared on Cassie's face and a slight blush crept up her neck.

"We should et back," she whispered smiling.

"Yeah let's go," George said taking her hand as they crept out the door.

While they did so though the door came swinging back too soon catching Cassie's foot and she tripped falling on her face with a loud thud.

"Bloody hell. Can this night get any worse?" she mutterd as George helped her up.

"Find them my pretty. Smell them out," Filche's voice wafted towards them and with fast feet George and Cassie were out of the hallway before Filch even turned toward the osund of their running feet.

ooOOoo

"There you are!" all four students said when they ran into each other.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"We must have gotten separated when we were running from Filch," Thorn said.

"Doesn't matter. Tonight wasn't a total bust, in fact it was very educational," George said looking over at Cassie who glared back, but smiled.

"Let's get back to our rooms _fast_," Fred said.

"Good idea," Thorn said.

"For once," Cassie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I see the Gryffindor entrance," Thorn said. "Good night Cassie. I'm glad you came with us."

"Never again," Cassie said annoyed.

The four first years said their good nights and hurried off to their common rooms ending their fun, eventful Halloween night.

**We hope you liked Fred, George, Cassie, and Thorn's fun Halloween night. We all got to learn something new out of it too. Haha Cassie's a potty mouth. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: CHRISTMAS!

**We hope you like A Thorn in My Side so far. Here is chapter 4 enjoy! We do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter, the wonderful and brilliant J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 4: CHRISTMAS!

Winter break was finally here. All the students were talking excitedly about what they would do during their breaks.

Thorn, Fred, George, Lee, Patricia, Alicia, and Angelina were sitting in the common room in front of the fire. Of course Cassie was there, having found some way into the Gryffindor common room as she often did bringing with her Roger or Leo. Tonight however, Cassie was the only Ravenclaw amongst the group who all chattered about their respective winter break plans.

"So what's everyone doing during their break?" Alicia asked. "My aunt it inviting my and I to stay at her house in France."

"We're staying at our house," Fred began.

"But our brother Bill is coming, which is exciting," George finished.

"Sounds fun," Angelina said. "My family's going to Belgium, but I can't wait to just see my family." 

"Same here," Patricia said. "I'm not doing anything exciting. Except getting to see my family and telling them all about what's happened here."

"I'm going to visit my grandparents in Chelsea," Lee said. "And I'll be coming up with some new pranks. Make them have a few heart attacks before we have our bread pudding."

"Excellent," the twins said high fiving him.

"I'm just staying home too," Thorn said. "My family never goes anywhere for Christmas. We feel it's better to stay home for the holidays, it's more...," she thought for a word to describe it. "Homey. What about you Cassie?"

"I'm going to be at my family's big boring mansion for Christmas," she replied staring sadly at the fire.

"Well I'll miss you guys," Angelina said smiling sadly. "But we still have the train ride back to talk and hang out."

"Yeah I'll miss everyone, but...Oh I just can't wait for Christmas!" Thorn shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

ooOOoo

On the train the large group of friends found compartments across from each other. Thorn, Cassie, and the Weasley twins had their own compartment and Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Roger had the compartment across from them. Leo and Penelope were staying at Hogwarts for the break and Patricia was in another compartment somewhere on the train with her Hufflepuff friend. The two compartments kept their doors open so they could still talk to each other.

At one point during the train's journey Fred, George, and Lee began throwing crumpled up pieces of paper acroos the aisle.

"Really?" Cassie said, one paper hitting her between the eyes.

"Bulls eye," Thorn said laughing. "They're just having fun. Here watch." Thorn picked up a crumpled paper off the ground and threw it right at George's face.

"Hey!" he said.

"But that's an easy shot," Cassie remarked, crumpling up her own piece of paper. She threw it through both doorways and hit Roger on the forehead. "Oops sorry Roger."

Roger laughed. "Good shot Cassie. Now it's my turn," he said and proceeded to throw two papers at once.

That started a paper war between the two compartments. They established the points as well whenever someone hit another person: Fred- ten points, George- ten points, Thorn- fifteen points, Cassie- twenty points; Lee- twenty points, Angelina- ten points, Alicia- fifteen points, and Roger- ten points. By the end of the war both compartments _and_ the aisle were filled with crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Who won?" Alicia asked, as she began picking up the papers.

"I don't know," Lee said helping her. "I lost count."

"Same here," Angelina said, stuffing some papers in her pockets.

"Me too," Roger said, putting the papers he picked up in one of his bags. "Do you guys know?" he asked the other compartment.

"No clue," came Thorn's response as she teased Willow with a paper ball, the cat expertly maneuvering to whack at the paper.

"We don't know," the twins said, shrugging their shoulders.

"Well that was a waste of time and paper," Cassie said.

"No it wasn't. Wait...," Thorn amended. "Yes it was a waste of paper, but it killed time."

"Yeah it did," Lee said fist pumping.

"Oh wow!" Angelina exclaimed. "Look outside!"

Everyone gathered around their compartments' windows and saw the fields all covered in pure white snow. The sun reflecting off it making it twinkle like a thousand diamonds.

"It's beautiful!" Thorn exclaimed.

"Oh my," someone said. "What happened here?"

The group turned to see the snack cart lady standing outside looking at the paper balls in the aisle.

"A paper ball fight," George said slowly witha sheepish smile.

The lady shook her head, "Children will be children. Would you like anything?" 

"Licorice wands!" Thorn shouted immediately.

"Pumpkin pasties!" Roger and Lee yelled.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" Cassie and George said with surprising excitement.

Soon the first years were munching on their sweets and still laughing and talking. At last the long journey ended and they were on platform 9 and 3/4. The platfomr was flooded with students and families. Thorn was with Cassie and everybody else unloading their luggage when she heard, "Thorn!"

She turned around and saw her parents standing a few feet away from her. She ran to them shouting, "Mum! Dad!" The family met in a giant hug with Thorn in the middle.

"Hey kiddo," her dad said ruffling her hair when they finally released her from the sandwich hug.

"Hi Dad! Hi Mum!"

"How've you been sweetie?" her mom asked.

"Great!" Thorn exclaimed, jumping in the air emphasizing her point.

"That's great," she laughed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a sec," Thorn said disappearing into the sea of families. She looked around and found her things still with Fred, George, and Cassie. "Where did everybody else go?"

"They left with their families," George said shrugging.

"But they said to tell you goodbye and to write them over the break," Fred said.

"Okay, well I'm about to leave," Thorn said. "See you Cassie," she said hugging her friend, "Write me as often as you can."

"Of course," Cassie said hugging her back sadly.

Thorn turned to the twins, "You guys too. Write me and tell me if you have new pranks."

"You got it," they said looking at each other with an evil look in their eyes. Next thing Thorn knew, she was in a death hug from both twins. "Thorn sandwich!"

"Can't breathe you guys," Thorn said laughing.

The twins released her and began giving Cassie grins.

"Don't you dare...," Cassie said backing away from the two.

Disappointed the twins shrugged and the four said their goodbyes. Thorn put her luggage on a trolley and pushed it over to her parents.

"Ready!" she said.

"Okay," Charles Fernsby said grabbing a side of the trolley. "Ready? One...two...three!"

The two ran through the station pushing the trolley passed wizarding families and Muggles. Willow meowed in irritation as the trolley rattled over the ground. Lucille Fernsby laughed as she walked behind her husband and daughter who were both talking animatedly about her studies and new experiences in Hogwarts.

At the car Thorn was telling her parents about everything she did at Hogwarts, leaving some certain things out of course, as she helped her dad put her things in the trunk.

"And then someone's feather disappeared when we were trying to make them float with the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell," Thorn said excitedly.

"Sounds like you're enjoying Hogwarts," Charles said chuckling.

"I _love_ it!" she exclaimed.

Through the car ride Thorn's parents asked her questions about her classes, friends, and the other usual questions parents ask their kids about school. She answered each of them with as much energy as a five year old getting presents.

"We're here," announced Thorn's mom as the car pulled up to their brick townhouse.

The house was crushed from both sides between other townhouses on either side. The street was tree lined and sprinkled with its own new wave of snow. Thorn was careful as she clutched the steps' iron handrail. She loved her house for it was right near Paddington Station which meant she and her family could travel using the Muggle metro system instead of having to use the car or Floo network all the time. Since it was Winter all the flower boxes that were hanging from the windows in the front were bare and covered in snow but she knew that come Spring white roses would fill the boxes. After running through the bright red door Thorn rushed up the stairs two at a time until she reached her green painted door.

It was quite a remarkable room; the walls were painted to look like a forest. Her bed, against the wall to the left of the door, was covered with green and pink blankets and pillows. Her desk was piled with doodles, CDs, movies, photos, and the occassional book. There was window right across from the door that had a window seat with it. Thorn loved that spot in her room, she was able to sit there and look out over the street. There was a nightstand next to her bed with a lamp on top with an alram clock next to it, a picture from with a photo of her and her parents, which was charmed to move, and on the shelf of the nightstand was a boom box. Next to the window was her dresser and closet. On the dresser was a jewelry box and more scattered objects. But what Thorn loved the most about her room was that her dad had enchanted the floor and there in the middle of her room was a grand tree.

As a little girl, and still to this day, Thorn would climb it, hang decorations, like the lights that were hanging on it now, and occassionally sleep up in it in a hammock. On the trunk were a bunch of carvings like 'Thorn was here', 'Charles was here', 'Hogwarts year 1', and a bunch of other things. The thing Thorn loved the most about the tree was that it matched the seasons. During the Spring, flowers would bloom; in the Summer the leaves would be bright green; the leaves changed colors, but never fell off in Autumn; and because it was Winter, icicles were hanging from the branches, enchanted to never melt, but only to vanish when the season changed.

She looked at the tree admiring its beauty. Thorn climbed up to the tallest branch and sat down amongst a brown blanket she kept there. Whenever she was upset, wanted to think, or just sit, she always sat on that one branch. She felt taller when she sat up there.

Thorn looked up at the ceiling and found her doodles; quotes from movies and books; and there were dates from birthdays, holidays, New Years, and other important days she wanted to remember. She grabbed the pencil taped to the ceiling and wrote:

'1st Christmas during years at Hogwarts.'

Thorn looked at her handwritten inscription feeling lonely without her group of friends to share the personal moment with. Her mind began to wonder what everyone else was doing on their holidays.

ooOOoo

Cassie walked away from the group looking through the crowd on the platform for the small outline of a woman. With a delighted gasp she spotted the woman who wore a smart deep red suit and pulled back graying hair. The woman was pressed against the wall trying to look over the tops of all students and parents' heads. Manuevering through the crowd Cassie popped up in front of the woman pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you," Cassie whispered. Although the woman was much older, Cassie was only a few inches shorter.

"And I you Little Miss," the woman said her voice warm and polite.

Cassie pulled away taking in how strange her housekeeper looked in Muggle clothing. The effect was almost pleasant though if Cassie said so she'd be quieted quickly.

"Where's Dodge, Mrs. Prim?" Cassie asked turning her head as to find the butler amongst the people.

"Oh he's attending to the luggage and what have you. Oh look it is your brother," Mrs. Prim said watching as Dorian swaggered over pompously as if he owned the train station.

"Hello, Mrs. Prim, very nice to see you. Has father come?" he asked trying to seem casual.

Like every Christmas since Dorian's first year Mrs. Prim arranged her face into an understanding façade and responded, "I'm afraid not sir. Business keeps him busy."

Cassie looked at Dorian who was watching his shoes before responding, "Ah, I see. Very good then. Where's the butler? I'd like to get home sometime today."

"Shut up Dorian. I see Dodge right now," Cassie pointed toward a tall thin man with brown hair who was somehow pushing two luggage carts which Cassie quickly grabbed one to help while Dorian grabbed the other if only to no look so useless.

"Spiffing year so far?" Dodge asked as they all walked down the Muggle platforms Cassie's owl Xavier hotting excitedly to Dorian's eagle owl, Napoleon.

"Very much so, Dodge. How's the house been since my departure?" Cassie responded grinning as her butler tried to phrase his response accordingly.

"Much more...more...," he began.

"Boring?" Cassie supplied eyeing him as they all walked into an abandoned storage locker building where a huge fireplace was carved out. They entered the line waiting to use the Floo network.

"Peaceful. Although the house has felt a little lonely without your little adventures to keep us occupied," Dodge smiled no doubt remembering the time Cassie had snuck into the kitchen to rescue the poor caged chicked that were going to be used for her fifth birthday dinner meal the next night and replaced it with a feather pillow. Though she denies involvement, Dodge knew. He was also too quick for Cassie.

"It's never boring with Cassandra around that's for sure. Especially with her new friends." Dorian made a face at Cassie who glared murderously back.

"New friends? Oh how exciting," Mrs. Prim said vaguely.

Dorian made to open his mouth, but Cassie, taking her ide from Thorn, kicked him soundly in the shin. She was surprised to find he barely screamed instead muffling it with his hand. Limping into the fireplace Dorian grabbed a handful of the green powder and with a winced yell called out, "Villin Manor," and in a burst of green flame was gone.

"You next Cassandra," Dodge invited. Cassie didn't like the idea of arriving at their huge empty house with only Dorian there and no witnesses, but she too grabbed the powder and disappeared in the flames.

Cassie stumbled out of the huge dining room black marble fireplace only to find that Dorian was not awaiting her, plotting to take revenge, and in fact had gone off to his room. Relieved Cassie ran towards the south stairs climbing up the small spiral staircase that eventually lead to her bedroom.

She entered what to anyone else looked to be a small study all four walls covered from ceiling to floor in bookcases and a small cozy fireplace. Walking to the bookshelf on the wall opposite the fireplace she found the book, _Charms of a Lady by a Witch._ Pulling the book out, the wall seemed to pop out swinging as if like a door. Cassie pulled the bookcase open sliding in before shutting it behind her with a slam. Now she was in the stairwell that lead a bit forward to her bedroom. She climbed the small steps noticing with a smile the enchanting fireflies. Their jars filled the hallway giving the books that still lined each side of her with a faint whitish glow.

Finally she reached her door which was painted a bright blue so much like her eyes. With a smile she pulled the door open and collapsed, upon entering, onto her silk white sheets placed delicately on a large carved black wood bed. Cassie decided that Hogwarts with all its wonders and mischief was in dire need of noise-canceling walls as she had. After a few minutes of just marveling at her exhaustion Cassie inspected the room's two walls, filled with books on amateur charming and transfiguration, a few novels, some potioneering America she had gotten from an uncle, and two untouched books on Gynecology and purity of Pureblood families. Both had been a gift from her parents that she had hidden away out of sight.

Cassie walked over to the window pulling it open just as she predicted Xavier came fly ing in nipping at her hand playfully before finally settling on the antique hat rack that he had claimed long ago as his perch. Cassie sat heavily on the larger and more beaten up arm chair placed near the window, squirming to get comfortable quickly choosing off her side table a small book she had loved since she was a kid; _Fantastci Beast and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. And so she sat there in her secluded tower of books not to be disturbed until dinner.

ooOOoo

Thorn was laying up in her tree with the brown blanket wrapped around her shoulders staring at the words on the ceiling when suddenly she heard her mom call her from the kitchen. Thorn climbed down and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah mum?" Thorn said when she walked into the room.

"I wanted to tell you that in two days I'm having an office party for Christmas Eve," her mom said as she pured some water into a teapot and setting it to boil. Thorn found it charming that her mother still liked to do things the Muggle way when they both knew her dad could have done it all by magic in a few minutes.

"Okay," Thorn said cheerfully. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Yes I'm going to be busy cooking so could you clean the house?"

"No problem! I can start now."

"Thank you sweetie."

So for the next two days Thorn helped her mom prepare for the party. She cleaned every room thoroughly. Finally the day for the party arrived and it was ten minutes until the guests arrived. The two females were doing some last minute things, unfortunately for them Charles couldn't be there to help since he had to work that day.

"I have the appetizers, the drinks, cups, napkins, aaand...plates! Where are the plates?" her mom said flustered as she looked around the kitchen for them.

"Mum they're right here," Thorn said pointing to a stack of plastic plates on the coffee table. "Everything's great mum. Don't worry."

"Thanks Thorn," she said. The doorbell rang. "Thorn could you get that? I'm getting the rest of the food set up in the kitchen."

"Okay!" she said going to the door. She opened it and outside were the first six guests. "Hello!" Thorn greeted.

"Oh you must be Thorn," a plump woman with black hair said. "I'm Mrs. Tooley."

"Hi Mrs. Tooley," Thorn said letting the group in.

The group consisted of Mrs. Tooley, Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, Mr. Smithers, and Mrs. Green and her son.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Green. You must be Thorn," Mrs. Green said smiling. "Your mother tells me you're the same age as Arnold," she said putting a hand on her son's shoulder. He waved shyly.

The boy named Arnold had blonde hair that reached the top of his ears and blue eyes. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't big either. In fact he looked like the most average boy she had ever seen.

"Oh there's your mother. Lucille!" Mrs. Green said leaving the two eleven year old alone.

"Hi I'm Thorn," Thorn said cheeful as ever.

"I-I'm Arnold," Arnild said, a faint shade of pink on his cheeks.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Thorn said, hoping to make small talk with him and having the shy boy open up a bit.

"Uh...well um...," Arnold said, stuttering as he tried to think. "Uh I like to read..."

"Me too! Well I probably don't read as much as you though. You look like you're smart," Thorn said. "I like to doodle when I'm bored, climb trees when I'm at the park, and I love to play pranks."

"Pranks?" Arnold said looking a bit scared.

"Yeah it's fun. But don't worry, I'd never do it to you."

Arnold's face lit up and his blush grew darker. He looked down at the ground smiling, wanting to say something but couldn't think of what to say.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Thorn asked. "I can get you something.""

"Sure. Thank you," he said finally remembering his manners.

For the rest of the night the two talked and talked about what they like and don't like. When the party ended Thorn was with her mom at the front door saying goodbye to the last of the guests.

"Goodbye Arnold!" she said waving. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Thorn," he said, waving back. "Goodbye..."

When the last guest left, Lucille flopped down on the couch. "Phew, I'm tired. What about you Thorn?" 

"Same," Thorn said, also flopping down on the couch.

The two looked around at the empty plates, cups, and left over food.

"Your father will be the clean-up person," her mom said with a wink. "We cleaned and set up for the party, and since he was at work he can clean up. Maybe hocus pocus this place back to normal."

Thorn laughed. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was twelve o'clock midnight. "Merry Christmas mum!"

"Merry Christmas Thorn. Why don't you head off to bed," her mom said giving her daughter a hug good night.

"Okay," Thorn said walking up the stairs. In her room she sat at the window watching the snow fall. Then something flew up to the window. It was two owls, one a regal barn owl that Thorn recognized, the other a rather old looking owl, they had something in their beaks and talons. Thorn opened the wndow and the owls flew in right before she closed it again, dropping a letter and a package each, then flew to rest on the tree. She looked at the letters and smiled. "Cassie and Fred and George sent me something. Perfect timing, I can send their Christmas gifts with their owls."

She opened the letter from Cassie.

Dear Thorn,

Merry Christmas! I hope you're having an enjoyable break. It took me a while to find the perfect thing to give you, but I found just the gift. I charmed a silver bird to sing to you, just tell it to sing whenever you want to hear it. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas!

- Sincerely Cassie

P.S. Could you give Xavier some water before he flies back? He's so stubborn thinking he can just go for hours but he reall shouldn't be too dehydrated during winter. Thank you.

Thorn placed the letter down and after setting up a small bowl of bottled water for the owls who gratefully drank, she grabbed the package. It was wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper with silver swirls all over it and a silver bow on top. She untied the bow and tore the paper apart. She opened the box and laying inside was a silver bird. Thorn lifted it out and held it in her hand, it was big enough to fit in her palm. "Sing...um please?" she said feeling silly talking to the small bird.

Thorn was overjoyed when the bird began singing the song, from the first soaring whistled noted she recognized it instantly. It was one of her favorite tunes which she often hummed and told Cassie about. 'Once Upon a December' filled the room as Thorn walked over to the tree and placed the small silver bird securely on a branch, the owls eyeing it intrigued. She then grabbed her quill and some parchment and began writing her letter.

Dear Cassie,

Thank you so much for the bird. I love it! I hope you're having fun too. I thought you might enjoy some Muggle things so I gave you some magazines I thought you might like and candy. I hope you eat them both up. Merry Christmas!

- Thorn

She put the letter in an envelope tying the letter and package to the owl's leg who hooted before flying gracefully out the window. Next she opened the second letter. It was slightly messy, it had two different hand writing as if the writers traded off while writing the note.

Hey Thorn! It's Fred and George! How's your break going? We remembered how you were talking about those Muggle fairytales and you don't know any wizard fairytales. Which is weird since your dad's a wizard. So we decided to give you one of our copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. We hope you enjoy it as much as we do. Merry Christmas!

- Fred and George

P.S. Our mum made us send you our Christmas card. We'd appreciate it if you not laugh but understand otherwise.

Thorn grinned before she grabbed the package which was wrapped in maroom wrapping paper and tied with brown string. When she tore it open she found an old, worn out book. Sticking out of the book on a random page was a Christmas card of a whole family of red heads smiling and waving up at Thorn. There was a plump woman sitting next to Mr. Weasley. Around them was a tall boy with long, red hair and a fang earring, Charlie next to him looking casual as usual and Percy who was casting disapproving looks over his glasses at Fred and George next to him who were with a little boy and girl in front of them. All the kids were wearing the same sweater, but in different colors and with different letters for their names. Thorn smiled at the photo and put it back in the book. She began writing her response.

Dear Fred and George,

I'm doing great! How's your break? Thank you so much for the book, I can't wait to read it. I got you guys a yo-yo, some Muggle candy, and zip ties! Hope you guys like them. Great picture by the way. You guys look so happy. Love the sweaters. Where can I get one?

- Thorn

Thorn gave the second, great grey owl the letter and package which sighed tiredly before departing flying back to its home with her present.

Thorn watched until she couldn't see the owl's outline, then changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Oh there you are Willow," she said when the brown cat sauntered into her room jumping onto her bed. Thorn fell asleep with her new silver bird still singing the lullaby.

ooOOoo

Christmas Eve dinner was a tradition in the Villin family. Which meant it was dealt with as painfully and quietly as possible. Dinner was served at eight precisely. The dining room table was black mahogany carved by Cassie's great grandfather by wand and twenty chairs placed around it. Deep green colored napkins and tablecloth emblazed with the Villin crest of a snake wrapped around a wand with the motto of 'Ac pru omnibus' above it in silver lettering.

The table was quiet except for the sound of clinking plates and teh shuffling of the servants as they took away the plates to make room for the next course. She ate the delicioius food smiling at the servants who gave her smirks of their own. Though the Villins were a great and noble family they had no house elves. The family had some a century ago, but Cassie's parents had a distaste for them and instead hired witches and wizards. Her parents were very busy so for the most part weren't around, so Cassie made the staff her extended family. Many of them still insisted on calling her 'Little Miss' but there was warmth to it that she loved.

Finally when dessert was being served Cassie's father, a dark haired man with slicked back hair and shrewded eyes looked up from his _Daily Prophet_ and spoke.

"So how is _Ravenclaw_ treating you Cassandra?" The question was innocent, but with a sharp edge to it that only her father could create. The room froze awaiting her reply, Dorian smirked into his cherry custard.

"It is very educational father. I'm learning much there. Many smart and ambitious people there to meet. Maybe some day I'll see them working at the Ministry with me," Cassie replied sipping her cider delicately.

Her mother smiled tightly almost proud of her answer, but her father made no notion that he had heard her at all.

"You are all so young. No need to worry about working for a long time. Especially with such high goals. No need for taht," her father said going back to his paper.

Cassie felt her cheeks flash picking up ont he replies' real meaning with contained anger.

"May I be excused?" Cassie asked her voice breaking.

"Yes, yes." Her father shed her away not looking up.

With the words Cassie bolted from the room running up to her room tears stinging her eyes.

Thoughts berated her as she sank into her arm chair. _Why would I ever want to work at the Ministry father? I couldn't possibly handle the work load or be smart enough to get a good job. No that's for Dorian to achieve, even though I'm smarter than he'll ever admit. No I'm just the delicate little princess in her ivory tower awaiting my prince to come. _Cassie snorted loudly wondering what prince fate would bring someone like her. Then as she wiped her eyes, Xavier and a large great horned owl came flying into the room. Xavier landed on her lap heavily with a package and letter tied to his foot while the other owl waited on her other chair's arm rest. Smiling, Cassie untied the present from the owl's foot. _It must be Thorn's reply_. she thought as Xavier went to sleep on his perch. Though she didn't recognize the other owl from the messy handwritting it must belong to the twins so she untied the attached package from it's foot as well. The owl flew to joing Xavier on the hat rack although the other owl looked a bit affronted by this, he remained quiet.

Ripping open the first letter that was writting in tidy print, Cassie read,

Dear Cassie,

Thank you so much for the bird. I love it! I hope you're having fun too. I thought you might enjoy some Muggle things so I gave you some magazines I thought you might like and candy. I hope you eat them both up. Merry Christmas!

- Thorn

Then with much amusement and anticipation hoping whatever the twins had sent wouldn't explode in her face. Carefully she opened the letter and did her best to decipher the twins' messy writing.

Hey Cassie. How's your break? Have you maimed Dori yet? We'd totally bail you out if you have. Please send him our best if he is unfortunately still alive. Anyway we thought knowing you the thing you'd need more than anything is a book. Hope you like it.

- Fred and George

P.S. George wants you to know it won't hurt you so don't be worried.

P.P.S. Our mum made us send you our Christmas card. We'd appreciate it if you not laugh but understand otherwise.

Cassie set the letter down staring with apprehenson at the small rectangular package. Throwing caution to the wind Cassie ripped away the maroon wrapping paper. She stared at the book for a moment. It was a simple cover of gold leafed lettering with tattered edges and aged pages. Perplexed, Cassie inspected the front, _The Art of Disappearing Charms_, slowly she opened the book to find it was empty. Not to say it had empty pages, but that it was hallowed out and inside was an empty space which was filled with Peppermint toads and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. A bit overwhelmed Cassie closed the book then opened it again only to find the book now had filled pages, astonished she closed it then opened it finding the candy inside once again.

"Remarkable," Cassie whispered. Then, tucked under the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, she saw the photo. In it all the Weasley family waved at her smiling, all in knitted sweaters. Cassie's eyes drifted picking out the twins and discovered happily that she could tell them apart. George was grinning at her waving like a maniac. Cassie placed the photo back in the box. She began to open Thorn's gift.

Pulling open Thorn's package she first devuored some of the Muggle peppermint bark and chocolate bars then began to read the magazine. She was amazed to find that girl Muggles and witches seemed to worry about all the same things.

After hiding the magazine and the Charms book within her shelves, Cassie realized she hadn't sent Roger or the twins their gift yet. Hurriedly she wrote out their cars and pulled their gifts out from her knapsack and waking the disgruntled but refreshed great horned owl, tied the twins' gift to his legs sending him again into the night. Xavier watched him briefly before Roger's gift was tied to Xavier's leg who then flew off to return the next morning carrying Roger's reply and gift.

With a long yawn Cassie retreated to her bed wondering what the Weasley family, blood traitors according to her parents, were doing for their Christmas holiday.

ooOOoo

It was Christmas morning at The Burrow and the Weasley's were all at the table eating breakfast.

"Fred and George! Stop throwing your food at Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her twins, who were throwing bits of toast at their younger brother, Ron.

"Yes ma'am," they said, puttin their toast back on their plates.

"Percy dear, could you please stop reading at the table?" she asked Percy, who had his nose in another one of his books.

"But this book is so interesting. It's talking about-" Percy stopped when he saw the look his mother was giving him and put the book down.

Suddenly Errol flew through the window, dropping a letter and package in front of the twins before landing rather ungraceful on the couch.

"Hey it's from Thorn!" Fred said. He reached for the letter, but Bill snatched it up before he could.

"Aw is it a love letter?" he teased his voice booming.

"She's replying to a gift we sent her," George said reaching for the letter.

Bill pulled it out of his reach and opened it. He began reading out loud, pushing the twins away from him as they reached for the letter.

"'Dear Fred and George,

I'm doing great! How's your break? Thank you so much for the book, I can't wait to read it. I got you guys a yo-yo, some Muggle candy, and zip ties!" he read.

When the twins heard about the gifts they forgot about the letter and ripped open the colorful wrapped package. "Awesome! they said, looking at the different assortment of gifts.

"What are zip ties?" Ginny asked.

"Muggles use them to prank each other," Fred said, fooling around with the yo-yo.

"You put them on bags and it keeps you from opening them," George said, trying a piece of the candy.

"Fascinating," Mr. Weasley said, looking at the items the boys were pulling out of the package.

"Is that all the letter says?" George asked. "Can we have it now?"

"Nope," Bill said laughing at their annoyed faces. "There's still more." 

"Well let us read it then!" Fred said reaching for the letter again, only to be pushed away.

Bill continued, "'Great picture by the way. You guys look so happy. Love the sweaters. Where can I get one? Thorn.'" When he was done he tossed the letter to Fred and George who snatched it up immediately.

"Who's Thorn?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh she's Charles Fernsby's daughter, you know from the Ministry?" Mr. Weasley said. "I met her on the platform on the first day going to Hogwarts."

"Well if she likes your sweaters I can make her one for you to bring back for her," Molly Weasley said.

"Uh mum, I think she was joking," Charlie laughed.

"Now why would you think a sweet girl like her would be joking?"

_Sweet? Mum needs to meet Thorn._ Fred and George thought smirking into their eggs.

After they finished breakfast and everyone opened their presents, everyone was left to their own thing the rest of the day, all enjoying their break from work and school.

George was in their room when a great horned owl flew into the room landing on George's bed. Fred was in the bathroom at the moment leaving George all alone.

He untied the owl's package making sure to untie all of the strings so that Bill would never know he and Fred had borrowed his owl to deliver their gifts.

George tore open the letter that was writing in a cursive eloquent handwriting.

Dear Fred and George,

I really don't know how to reply. This book is amazing, really thank you. And I love the candy. It was "sweet" of you two. See I made a joke? I hope my present will be useful to you as well. I don't want to spoil it but please read the instructions that go with it. Otherwise there could be an accident. The spell is a bit testy.

Sincerely Cassie

P.S. Thanks for the warning George, and I really like your sweaters.

George grinned stupidly for a few moments overjoyed that Cassie had liked their gift so much. Just then as he was staring at the letter reading it a third time Fred walked in.

"What's with the village idiot grin?" Fred asked loudly snapping George out of his trance.

"Cassie's sent us our present. She loved hers," George said shrugging nonchalantly.

Fred studied his twin a moment, but let it go. "Great, what she send us?"

They both eyed teh small rectangular box together warily.

"I'll open it," George said bravely undoing the nicely tied bow and sliding open the box. Peeking inside he took out a small card.

-Hey guys. These are joke wands. I got Penelope to get them from Zonkos for me. I've done some altering to them. If a person tires to use one, the wand will spray them with perfume. Very strong perfume. I imagine you two will find a use for these.

The twins looked up at each other their eyes going wide.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked pulling out one of the wands carefully.

"Always Freddie," George replied, mischief in his eyes as the two twins snuck out of the room.

An hour later Percy walked into the kitchen asking his mother where his school bags were.

"Hey Percy!" Fred and George called in a sing song voice.

"What do you want?" Percy asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Look up," they said pointing up at the top of the stairs.

"Why do you want me to-" He stopped talking when he saw what they were pointing at. Attached to the railing, tied all together in one clump were his school bags. "What did you do?"

"Zip ties!" they said laughing.

"Zip ties...what the bloody hell?" Percy said staring up at his bags.

"Language Percy," Mrs. Weasley admonished. Then she called out the window. "Bill! Bill! Come here."

Bill Weasley walked into the kitchen, his work gloves still on from de-gnoming the yard.

"Yeah Mum?" he said.

"Can you get Percy's bags off the stairs?" Mrs. Weasley said as she continued with the washing as the plates dried themselves.

"Um sure let me just go get my-"

"Borrow mine!" Fred said pushing the wand into Bill's hand. Bill blinked, but shrugged.

Just as Bill was speaking the spell the wand burst in his hand, perfume shooting all around Bill who covered his nose and waved the mist away. Bill now smelled like a Parisian spring garden and looked more pissed off than ever. The twins ran so fast they were gone by the time Bill had bated all the perfume away.

The rest of the day went on like that. Fred and George's plan was to prank every family member before Christmas was over, which they successfully did thanks to Cassie and Thorn's gifts.

Now that Christmas was over, soon everyone's winter break would end and school would start again bringing them back together.

ooOOoo

Winter break was over and school was starting again. Platform 9 and 3/4 was full of wizards, Muggles, and students bustling about loading their luggage onto the train, chasing pets, and reuniting with friends. Thorn stood in the middle of it all looking around.

"What's wrong Thorn?" her mom asked.

"I'm looking for my friends," she said.

"Well maybe they're loading their things on the train, like you should be instead of your dad," Mrs. Fernsby said with a smile.

"Sorry," Thorn said following her to the train. Just then a hand covered her eyes and another hand covered her mouth. Thorn was caught off guard, but quickly recovered and jabbed her elbow into someone's gut and kicked another person in the shin. They fell to the ground with a groan.

Thorn turned around and saw her captures on the ground, a pair of red headed twins, groaning in pain. Some people around them stared at the twins on the ground, having seen what had happened.

"Ow Thorn!" George said, holding his stomach.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Thorn said covering her mouth in shock.

"Did you have to do that?" Fred asked holding his leg.

"Well serves you right for grabbing her like that," Cassie said walking up to the three. "You should know never to grab a girl from behind."

"Cassie!" Thorn exclaimed jumping over the twins' bodies to hug her friend who hugged her in return equally as happy.

"What? Was attacking us our greeting?" Fred said sitting up now, still holding his leg.

"Well you greeted me by grabbing me," Thorn pointed out.

"So how was your Christmas?" Cassie asked Thorn.

"Loads of fun!" Thorn said. "Thank you so much for my bird."

"You're welcome!" Cassie said smiling.

"You got her a bird?" Fred asked.

"With her cat, it won't last long," George said laughing.

"Not a real bird. A silver bird that she charmed to play my favorite lullaby," Thorn explained. "Which I brought with me."

"How'd you charm a silver bird to sing? You're only a first year," George pointed out.

"Yes, a first year who knows how to study unlike you," Cassie said jabbing a finger towards him.

"Hey I study," he said.

Cassie snorted.

"Can we go a day without you two arguing?" Fred interupted.

Thorn smacked him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked.

"Don't be rude telling them what to do," she said.

"When did you charm the bird?" Fred asked. "You can't do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"I did it before we left for winter break. Professor Flitwick was very helpful too. He even gave me extra credit," Cassie said. "Although the twins' gift's spell I found in a book."

"Smart," Thorn said smiling. "Come on I have to help my dad load my things onto the train."

"No need," her dad said coming up from behind her. "I'm done."

"Oops sorry Dad," Thorn said. "Oh yeah Dad, this is Cassie Villin."

"Hello Mr. Fernsby," Cassie greeted shaking his hand politely. 

"Hello Cassie," he greeted back. _A Villin?_

"Hello Mr. Fernsby," the twins chorused.

"Hey boys," Charles Fernsby said. "You four better get on the train before it leaves."

"Okay Dad," Thorn said.

After Thorn said her goodbyes to her parents she got on the train with Cassie, Fred, and George.

"We found a compartment already," Fred said.

When they reached their compartment Cassie and Thorn were greeted by Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and Roger.

"Thorn! Cassie!" Alicia said hugging each girl in turn. "How was your break?"

"Good thanks," they both said.

"Ready for more pranks?" Lee asked grinning.

"You know it," Thorn said high fiving him.

"Did you guys have fun over the break?" Angelina asked, hugging them.

"Tons!" Thorn said hugging her back.

"Hey Cassie! Thanks so much for the gift, I loved it," Roger said his face lighting up. "Did you like mine?"

"Yes! I told you in my letters I did. It was very thoughtful of you," Cassie said smiling as George watched the exchange confused.

"Same," Roger said nodding before going back to talk with Lee.

"What did he get you?" George asked sitting down in the compartment petting Willow who purred contently.

"It's none of your business George," Cassie said siting opposite him.

"Try to not kill each other before we arrive okay you two?" Fred said taking the seat by the window.

"Oh no you don't," Thorn said standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You did not just take the window seat," she said.

"Looks like I did," he said grinning cheekily.

"Up!" Thorn demanded.

"Make me," he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

She kicked him in the shin, "You want to get up now?"

"It's all yours," he said grabbing his leg.

"That's what I thought," she said sitting down gracefully, smiling.

"Can you please stop kicking me when you're upset?"

"Then try not taking the window seat."

The rest of the group laughed at the show. Soon they were talking, laughing, and eating sweets as the train made its journey to Hogwarts.

At some point during the ride before it ended they changed into their robes. The boys taking one compartment, while the girls changed in the other.

When they were done and off the train, Lee turned to the group and said,

"Hey guys. Welcome back home."

**We hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It's our longest chapter so far. Please leave a review, we love reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5: Letters to and From Home

**We hope you have liked our fanfic so far. We do not own anything Harry Potter related, J.K. Rowling does. If we did Cassie and Thorn would have been in the books and movies a long time ago.**

Chapter 5: Letter to and from Home

Dear Thorn,

How's the rest of the school year been for you? Tell me about your final exams. Did you ace them? How are your friends? Is Cassie a good friend? I'm only asking this because she's a Villin and her father and I aren't exactly on good terms with each other. I'm not saying she's not a good friend, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Your mother and I can't wait to see you. Have a great time during your last few days at Hogwarts. It may feel sad to leave, trust me I felt the same way, but you'll have great memories and friends from there and you'll make new ones every year. Love you so much.

-Dad

Thorn sat in one of the comfy chairs in the library rereading the letter she got from her dad over and over again. She was completely confused about the part with her dad and Cassie's dad. Why don't they get along?

_I haven't met Cassie's family, aside from Dorian, but she's told me how they act and stuff. Are they that bad? _Thorn thought. _I mean Dorian seems a bit...harsh at times, but are they all like that?_

She comtemplated what to write for her response letter for at least ten more minutes, the sounds of the library filling her ears: the scratching of quills on parchment, pages in books being turned, and the low whispers and laughs from different students. Finally Thorn grabbed her quill, dipping it into her ink well and began to write.

Dear Dad,

School's been great, boring, tiring, and loads of work, but great. My final exams were good. I felt I did better on some subjects than others, like Charms and Transfiguration. Potions I felt I did okay on, while the rest of my classes I pray I passed. My friends are doing great as well, we're having the time of our lives every minute of every day. Cassie's a great friend. She's my best friend. I don't know what's so bad about her family though, but I guess you'll tell me when I see you again. I can't wait to see you guys too. Thanks for the advice, I do feel a bit sad knowing my first year is almost over, but I can't wait for more fun to come later on. I love you too.

-Thorn

Thorn sealed the letter in an envelope and got up from her seat. After leaving the peace and quiet of the library she walked through the somewhat loud hallways. She was on her way to the school's owlery when Fred and George came up on each side of her linking arms together.

"Hey Thorn," George said on her left.

"What's up ?" Fred said on her right.

"I'm on my way to the owlery so I can send my dad a letter," she responded showing them the letter.

"Do you need us to proof read it for ya?" Fred asked reaching for the letter, a mischevious grin on his face.

Thorn snatched it out of his reach. "Like I want you two to read it. Plus it's none of your business what I write to my parents."

"But we care about you Thorn," George said smiling.

"Well then if you care about me," Thorn said. "Do me a favor."

"And what's that?" the twins asked.

"Mind your own business," she said shaking out of their grasp and taking off in a run laughing.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

The three ran downt he hall passing some students, the twins behind Thorn. "Try to keep up," she yelled over her shoulder.

"Then how about you stop running?" Fred shouted. They almost ran into her because she had stopped. She was now opening the door to the owlery and walking into the room full of feathers and different colored and sized owls. She gave the letter to a small brown and white school owl, which took off through one of the windows into the afternoon sky.

"Now that that's done, lets go find Cassie and Lee and go do something," George said.

"I say we prank Snape," Fred said.

"Why is it that you love pranking Snape?" Thorn asked. "Do you have a secret crush on him or something?"

That comment caused George to burst out into laughter and Fred to turn a shade of red that was brighter than his hair.

"He's turning red," George said through his fit of laughter. "It must be true."

"Aw does Fweddie have a cwush?" Thorn said as George continued to laugh and Fred continued to grow redder. They were walking through the halls looking for their two friends now.

"Shut up!" Fred finally said. "I don't have a crush on him...or anyone for that matter. He's just fun to prank."

Thorn and George laughed. "Oh chill out. We're just kidding Fred," George said.

"Yeah. Come on, I see Lee down the hall," Thorn said running towards the boy with dreadlocks.

"Hey Lee," Fred and George said.

"Fred, George, hey. I was just looking for you two. Hey Thorn," Lee said waving to the three.

"Hi Lee," Thorn said when they reached him. "Have you seen Cassie?"

"No sorry. Hey do you want ot pul a prank or go outside?"

"How about a prank?" George said.

"Do you ever get tired of pulling pranks?" a voice called out.

The four Gryffindors turned around to see their female Ravenclaw friend walking down the hall carrying two books in her hands.

"Hey Cassie, there you are. We were just about to look for you," Thorn said walking up to her friend.

"Hey Thorn. Sorry I've been in the Ravenclaw common room studying," Cassie said.

"Do you ever get tired of studying?" George said mocking Cassie.

"Mature," she said. "Obviously you spend too much time pranking everyone to study."

"And obviously you spend too much time studying to even try having fun," George said.

"How about we go outside," Lee said, wanting to end the little arguement between the two.

"Yeah it's such a nice day out to spend it inside," Thorn said.

"Aw fine," Fred said. "I had a bunch of stink bombs and other things I wanted to use before school ended."

"Oh boo hoo," Thorn said with a smile. "Get over it. We have a week at school left. Now come on. I want to go to that tree outside and take a nap."

"Alright lets go," Lee said.

The five first years walked outside and up a hill to the tree Thorn had found at the beginning of the year. When they reached the tree Thorn dropped her stuff and fell onto the ground in the shade.

"Good night," she said closing her eyes and quickly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"I don't think I've ever seen Thorn this calm before," Lee laughed as he sat on the cool ground flicking at the grass.

"I know right?" George said as he and Fred sat against the tree's trunk.

"Thorn told me that she had been studying every night for her final exams," Cassie said also sitting against the tree's trunk. "I think she said she only got about two to three hours of sleep each night."

"Wow, I was wondering why Thorn looked so tired," Fred said, watching a leaf fall off a branch and float with the breeze.

The group discussed what they thought of and how well they did on their final exams, excluding Thorn who was fast asleep. It was two hours later when Lee's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," he said looking at his growling stomach.

"No really?" George said laughing.

"Wouldn't have guessed," Fred said also laughing.

"I'm pretty hungry too," Cassie said standing up. "Someone should wake Thorn up."

"Why not you?" George said.

"You three are closer," she stated.

"But you're standing up," he shot back.

"Ugh, I'll do it," Fred said getting up from his spot. He walked over to Thorn and shook her shoulder. "Hey Thorn wake up. We're going to dinner."

"Uh...," Thorn groaned swatting at him.

"Thorn wake up," he said, shaking her shoulder again.

"I want to sleep!" she yelled glaring at him as she sat up.

"That's why I didn't want to wake her up," Cassie said. "She yells whenever you wake her up."

"Come on we're gong to dinner," Lee said. "You can sleep there."

"Fine," Thorn whined as she gathere up her things and followed the others.

"You've got some grass in your hair," Fred pointed out to Thorn.

"Thanks," she said as she undid her braid and picked the grass out.

"Any plans for the summer?" Lee asked everyone.

Fred and George thought for a moment, looked at each other and then turned to Lee and said, "Nope."

"Not that I know of," Cassie said.

"I don't know either," Thorn said, now braidig her hair.

"Same here," Lee said.

"We should get together over the summer," Fred said as they walked through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Maybe, I don't know," Cassie said. "I'll see you guys later," she said walking over to the Ravenclaw table taking a seat between Roger and Penelope with Leo across from her.

"I see open seats by Angelina, Alicia, and Patricia," Thorn said and walked over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Thorn. Hey Fred, George. Hey Lee," the three girls said.

"You guys relieved that finals are over?"

"Thrilled," George said sitting down between Thorn and Fred.

"They were brutal," Lee said sitting next to Angelina.

"Yeah they were," Patricia said eating some chicken.

"I can't wait until I see my parents again," Angelina said.

"Same, but it's sad to know that the year is over," Thorn said, doing her usual routine of piling food onto her plate.

"Yeah...," they all said solemnly.

"But hey, we still have six more years," Fred said trying to brighten everybody's spirits.

"That's true," Angelina said with a smile. "And that means we'll see each other every year."

They talked and ate until their bellies were so full of delicious food that the group left the Great Hall to go to their common room.

"I'm heading off to bed," Thorn said already walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Okay good night," Fred, George, and Lee said.

"That's weird, usually she stays up a lot longer than this before going to bed," Alicia said.

"Yeah she's right," Patricia said. "Is Thorn alright?"

"She's fine," Fred said. "Cassie told us that Thorn's been up every night studying for her exams and that she's only gotten two to three hours of sleep."

"So what are you girls doing over the summer?" Lee asked his earlier question to the remaining Gryffindors.

"We don't know," Angelina answered for them. "We were talking about that during dinner before you guys came."

"What about you guys?" Alicia asked.

"We don't know either," George said.

"Well lets keep in touch at least," Patricia said.

"Of course," Angelina said.

The Gryffindors spent the rest of the time talking until they all went to bed.

"We should get together with Thorn and Cassie," George said as he and Fred were getting ready for bed.

"Why so you can see Cassie more often?" Fred said teasing his twin brother.

"Shut up! I don't like her. She thinks I'm immature and everything I do is dumb," George said defending himself as Fred laughed. "What about you and Thorn?"

That made Fred stop laughing, his cheeks began turning red. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You were the one who was excited when we got Thorn's gift on Christmas."

"And what about the fact that Cassie's gift was given to you instead of both of us?"

"That's because of the owl."

They bantered back and forth like this for at least five more minutes until they conceded and went to bed. Both agreeing that neither one of them like the girls.

ooOOoo

Dear Fred and George,

We can't wait to see you two, Percy, and Charlie. Ginny and Ron are excited to hear all about the rest of your time at Hogwarts. How is everything? How did you both do on your exams? Did you study? You better have, I do not want to hear about you did terribel. By the way Percy has been sending us letters saying you hid all his underwear for a week. Really boys? Well enjoy your last few days at Hogwarts. Your father and I are proud of you and can't wait to see you. We love you.

-Mum

Fred and George were at the Gryffindor common room on the third day of their last few days at Hogwarts reading the letter their mom sent them.

"How well do you think you did George?" Fred asked his brother.

"I thought I did pretty well on most of my exams," George said. "How about you?"

"Same," the first twin responded. "Thank goodness we decided to study."

"I know right?" the second twin said. "Or else we would have gotten an ear full from mum. What should we say to her in our letter?"

"How about 'We miss you too. Tell Ginny and Ron we'll be bringing them each a book complimentary of every teacher'? The teachers keep track of how many extra books they have so why not. It'll annoy them."

"Haha mum won't like that. And how about 'We did well on our exams and studied 'til we couldn't see straight.'"

Each twin took their turn writing what they wanted to say then sealed it up and sent their owl away.

"Now that that's doen," Geroge said. "What do you want to do?"

"Find our good friend Dori for one last makeover of the year?" Fred suggested grinning evilly.

"Oh no you don't," Cassie said as she followed Thorn through the entrance into the common room. "You're not putting bows in his hair again."

"Why not?" they asked.

"Because it's stupid and I think he's figured out that it's you two," she said.

"Ha! There's no proof that it's us," George said. "Right Thorn?"

"I am not getting involved in this," Thorn said as she sat down in one of the large chairs.

"Oh come on, back us up here Thorn," Fred said.

"Nope."

"Whatever. So what do you guys want to do today?" Cassie asked sitting on the ground in front of Thorn. As Thorn was going to speak a rush of white and brown feathers came towards them from the window.

"Oh hey there Xavier," Cassie said stroking the elegant barn owl that was perched on George's head. George resisited the urge to bat the bird away.

"Um Cassie? You mind getting your bird the heck off me?" George muttered trying to stay still.

Cassie shrugged putting her arm out which Xavier hopped onto sticking out his leg. Cassie took the letter. The twins leaned forward to see it but Xavier snapped at them before affectionately nudging Cassie then flying away.

Cassie frowned at it a moment before stuffing it into her pocket.

"Who's it from?" George asked.

"My parents," Cassie replied sharply still frowning.

"Oh that's nice?" Thorn offered not sure how to proceed.

"Yeah sure. So what are we doing again then?" Cassie asked perking up.

"Don't know. What I do know is that I'm hungry," George said, Fred nodding in agreement.

"We already ate slow pokes," Thorn giggled.

"What?" the twins said.

"Cassie and I went to breakfast already while you guys laid about in bed like the lazy boys you are," Thorn explained.

"Yeah we were about to go outside, but we decided to see ifyou were awake yet," Cassie said. "You can go eat then meet us outside."

"Fine then, abandon us," Fred said, pretending to be sad.

"Okay, see ya," Thorn said as she and Cassie stood up and left.

"Did they seriously just leave?" George asked, he and Fred staring at the common room entrance the girls just walked out of.

"Yep," Fred replied.

ooOOoo

At the Great Hall Fred and George found seats by Lee.

"Hey guys," Lee greeted. "I've got some ideas for some pranks today."

"Really?" George asked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Decorating Filch's office and turning Mrs. Norris into a puff ball."

"That would be hard to do," Fred said. "It's the perfect challenge."

"We're in!" Fred and George exclaimed.

When the three masterminds were done eating they walked through the halls to go outside, all the while devising their plan.

"I think we should do it at night," George said. "That way we can get him when he's doing his rounds."

"Yeah that's a good idea," Lee said as they walked outside. "We should also split up, that way one group puts the decorations in his office and the other group distracts him in the halls. We can use the secret passages for that part."

"But there's only three of us," Fred pointed out. "One of us would be by themselves."

"Hmm you're right. Well what if we asked Thorn?"

"Ask me what?" Thorn asked.

The three boys had been absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't realized they reached the tree where they usually hang out outside.

"Hey Thorn," Lee said. "Do you want to come with us tonight to do a prank?"

"What are you guys planning this time?" Cassie asked rolling her eyes.

"We're going to decorate Filch's office and somehow turn Mrs. Norris into a puff ball. It's the perfect challenge for master pranksters like us," George said with a wink.

"Count me in!" Thorn said at the same time Cassie said," Count me out."

"Aw come on Cassie. Can't you agree to come with us?" Thorn pleaded.

"No, did you forget what happened last time?" Cassie asked. "We almost got caught."

"Yeah, but we didn't," Fred said.

"Yes well I don't want to risk it again."

"Aw Cassie," Thorn whined pretending to cry, putting her head in her knees. "You don't want to have fun with me."

The twins and Lee caught onto Thorn's game.

George gasped, "Cassie you made Thorn cry."

"There, there Thorn you still have the three of us," Fred said patting her head.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Lee asked. "You'd make Thorn happy."

"Oh come on," Cassie said. "I'm not stupid. I know she's faking it. Come on Thorn stop pretending."

"I'm not pretending," Thorn said lifting her head, the other four could clearly see a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I wanted to do something fun with you Cassie before school ended because I might not see you over the summer."

"Oh geez she's really crying?" George exclaimed.

"Cassie just agree to go," Fred said trying to figure out what to do to make Thorn stop crying.

"Oh alright," Cassie said in defeat. "I'll go just please don't cry."

"Okay!" Thorn said cheerfully.

"What the...," Lee said confused.

"Were you really crying?" Cassie asked.

Thorn leaned in towards Cassie so the boys couldn't hear, "No, I've been practicing my fake crying so I could use it on the guys."

"Nice," Cassie said clearly impressed.

"What did you say?" Fred asked.

"Oh nothing," Thorn said innocently. "I think since we're decorating Filch's office we should decorate Quirrel's as well."

"Good idea," the twins said.

"He could use some color in his dull office," Lee said smirking.

"You guys are unbelievable," Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Roger said as he walked up to the group at the tree.

"Hey Roger," the group greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much, just left the library and ran into you," he said. "Hey Cassie what did you think of Professor Binns' exam?"

"I thought it was pretty challenging, but that's what was great about it," Cassie began. "It helped me figure out what I should have studied more."

"Ah, I like that too," Roger said nodding. "I thought it was pretty easy."

"Well of course it's easy for you. You're a genious in that class compared to me. I was asking for help from you when I was studying for the exam," Cassie said laughing.

George watched as the two Ravenclaws discussed their other final exams confusion plastered on his face as Cassie nudged Roger who began to tickle her before she pushed him onto the grass.

"So you guys excited to go back home?" Roger asked after pulling himself off the floor.

"Yes and no," came Thorn's response.

"Enlighten me," Roger said smiling, intrigued on the female Gryffindor's answer.

"Well I said yes because I can't wait to see my parents, but I'm sad to be leaving Hogwarts and I don't know if I'll see any of you over the summer."

"Ah I see what you mean," Roger said. "Yeah it's pretty sad to be leaving a place you've spent a year at making friends, learning, and living in."

"And on that sad note," Fred said. "Let's get to class."

"Good idea," Lee said.

The group of six walked to Potions class discussing possible things they are going to be doing over the summer. For the rest of the day the group spent their free time together or relaxing in a quiet spot. That night the five pranksters put confetti bombs in Filch's and Quirrel's office. They got back to their beds without running into Filch and fell asleep thinking about how their prank would go and how the two adults would react.

ooOOoo

Finally it was the day everyone would leave Hogwarts. For some it would be forever while others still had years to look forward to. All the students were bringing their things to the station at Hogsmeade. Thorn was walking with Cassie, Fred, and George. Her heart was aching thinking about leaving her second home and not being able to see her friends over the summer. She clutched at her chest as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's the matter Thorn?" Cassie asked noticing Thorn's posture and the tear.

"It's sad thinking we're leaving," she said.

"Don't worry. It's not over," Fred said.

"He's right and we can still keep in touch," George said with a smile.

"They're right," Cassie said. "For once." Goerge gave her shoulder a gentle push.

"You guys are right," Thorn said wiping the tear away. "It's not goodbye forever. We still have so many years left."

The four got on the train and watched as Hogwarts disappeared in the distance, ending for the year.

**We hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Reviews make us happy.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meet Up

**Hello again, as always we do not own HP, but we do own our OCs in all their wierdness. We'd love if you would review. Thanks.**

Chapter 6: The Meet Up

Diagon Alley was crowded with wizards and witches alike. Families ushering their children into stores or out of the way of hurried shoppers. Thorn Fernsby was looking around the street for her parents as pedestrians pushed and shoved their way past her.

"Great," she groaned. "I lost them." She stood on her toes to try and see over the crowd. But for a twelve year old, it didn't work out well. Thorn groaned. "This is annoying. I need to make sure we don't get the same school supplies," she said looking at her list. Just then a huge crowd of people walked out of a store and knocked Thorn backwards. Only she didn't hit the concrete street, a pair of arm's caught her before she hit the ground.

"How come whenever we meet, someone's about to get hurt, gets hurt, or one of us catches you?"

Thorn looked up into a pair of shining brown eyes that were full of mischief. It was the smiling face of one of the Weasley twins.

"I don't know. I guess it's our way of saying hello. What do you think?" she replied.

"Maybe," he said standing her back up.

"Thanks George," Thorn said smoothing out her shirt.

"Wrong! I'm not George. I'm Fred!"

"Oops sorry Fred."

"Just kidding I am George," he said with a grin. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Looking for my parents," Thorn said annoyed. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Really? But I just saw them go into the book store. That's where my family and I are," George said pointing his thumb at the store behind him. "Come on Fred is in there, he'd be excited to see one of our fellow pranksters."

Thorn followed George into the book store. Inside there were bookcases that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Kids and adults looking through the shelves for certain books, crowding the aisles between bookshelves. Thorn spotted her mother by herself in some random section looking at a book, an intrigued expression on her face.

"Found my mum," Thorn said. "Wonder what she's looking at."

"That's the magical cleaning section," Fred said, laughing as he walked up to his brother and Thorn. "Hey Thorn. How was your summer?"

"It was fun. Quiet without you guys, but fun," Thorn joked, pushing Fred playfully.

"That's good. So you missed us then?" George said giving Fred a sideways glance.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night," she laughed.

"Fred, George, there you are," a plump woman with red hair said walking up to the three. "We need to get your books."

"Hey mum, this is Thorn," the twins said.

"Oh you're Thorn," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. "It's so nice to meet you sweetie. Fred and George have told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasley," Thorn said smiling back.

"Are your parents here or are you by yourself dear?"

"My mum is over there by the magical cleaning section," she said nodding in the direction her mom was in. "I don't know where my dad is though."

"Oh the cleaning section. I almost forgot, I need to find a book on getting grime out of caulsrons. I can also meet your mother," Mrs. Weasley said walking over to Mrs. Fernsby.

Thorn watched as the two women began talking and laughing. "Wow that was fast."

"Yeah it was," George laughed. "Come on I see our dad," he said as he led the way through the crowded book store past a group of girls gathered around a table with a book display celebrating new releases one being a Gilderoy Lockhart book. On every cover of the book copies the cheeky face of a handsome wizard was winking at them. The younger girls seeped to swoon a little at every wink. Thorn rolled her eyes.

"Hey dad, we brought Thorn with us," Fred said when they reached the red headed man.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Thorn said politely.

"Hello Thorn it's good to see you again," Mr. Weasley said. "I just saw your dad a minute ago, ah there he is."

Thorn turned around to see her dad walking towards the group, a stack of books in his hands. "Finally I found you!"

Her dad chuckled. "You, little miss, were the one who ran off on your own while your mother and I got your books."

"Sorry I wanted to look at the brooms," she said.

"Keep dreaming sweet heart. Hello Arthur. How have you been?" Charles Fernsby said.

"Good Charles what about you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Good," he replied with a smile. "Thorn have you seen your mom? I lost her somewhere in here."

"You're losing everyone aren't you dad?" Thorn joked receiving a shove from her dad. "Just kidding. She's over there with Mrs. Weasley. Oh wait they're coming over here."

"Oh that's interesting," Mrs. Fernsby said. "So you don't have microwaves?"

"No. We just use magic," Molly Weasley said.

"What are microwaves?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"A microwave is a device that you use to heat food up," Mrs. Fernsby said. "You must be Arthur Weasley. I'm Lucille Fernsby," she said extending her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," Mr. Weasley said, shaking her hand. "So Muggles use microwaves to cook?"

"Well yes, but not all the time. We use them to heat up our food when it gets cold."

"Very interesting."

"Arthur have you seen Ron and Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking around worried.

"I think they went over there," Arthur Weasley said pointing to his right. "Ah here they are."

A little boy and girl with red hair came running up to Mrs. Weasley. The girl tugged on her dress. "Mum why can't we go George to Hogwarts with them too?"

"Ginny I've told you, you and Ron aren't old enough," Mrs. Weasley said to the little girl name Ginny.

"That's our younger brother Ron and our little sister Ginny," George said to Thorn.

"It's nice to meet you," Ginny said politely while Ron nodded his head.

"You too," Thorn said smiling.

"Okay boys," Mr. Weasley said. "We need to find your books."

"Okay dad," the Weasley twins said.

"I already got your books Thorn," Mr. Fernsby said to his daughter.

"Aw now I don't get to have fun looking for them," Thorn said, feigning disappointment. "Oh darn."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," her dad said. "I'm sure the Weasleys could use some help finding their books."

Thorn's face fell, "What?"

"You heard him Thorn," Fred said grabbing her arm.

"Come help us find our books," George said grabbing her other arm.

They began dragging her away backwards with her saying, "Wait! Wait! I don't want to go look for books. Help me!"

"Don't tell me you two are kidnapping Thorn."

The twins turned around as Thorn stood upright the moment they let go of her arms. The three faced none other than Cassie Villin. Cassie stood a bit taller and was dressed in a sensible dark blue jacket, black top and jeans with sneakers. For once she had her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Cassie!" Thorn said running to her friend giving her a giant hug. "Thank you! I have a savior!"

"What are we the bad guys?" the twins asked as Cassie laughed and hugged Thorn.

"How was your summer?" Thorn asked Cassie.

"Pretty good. Wish we could have hung out," she replied.

"Hello," Fred and George said. "We're still here."

"Huh? Oh hey," Cassie said with a small smile.

"Funny," George said.

"You're hairs gotten a bit longer," Thorn commented.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Cassie said pulling at a lock of hair. "My mum likes my hair long, so yeah."

"Don't you like it long? It's pretty."

"Thanks, but I don't really care for my hair. It takes forever to fix."

"Hey where's Dori?" Fred interrupted the girls' conversation.

"Over there with my dad," Cassie said dryly as she turned her head to a bookcase where Dorian and a tall, dark haired man were looking at books. "My dad is probably looking for my books."

"Speaking of books," Thorn's dad said walking up to the group.

"Here are yours." He put the books in Thorn's hands with a bit of force causing Thorn to almost fall from the force and the weight of the books.

"Geez! These are insanely heavy. I bet half of these are just torture devices," she exclaimed.

"Haha, very funny," her dad said with a smile. "Let's go pay for your books."

"Okay," Thorn said following her dad, Fred, George, and Cassie following behind her.

"Oh no you don't," Mrs. Weasley said grabbing the collars of Fred and George's shirts. "You two still need to get _your_ books."

"Yes ma'am," they groaned.

"Have fun," Thorn said laughing.

"Come on Thorn, your dad's already at the checkout," Cassie said tugging at Thorn's arm.

The three were in line as a mother and her son were paying for their books when someone said, "Cassandra there you are."

Cassie made a face before she turned around to face her dad and Dorian. "Hello father."

"Dorian and I already got his books and yours," Cassie's dad said.

"Hello Endor, how are you," Thorn's dad said with forced politeness.

"Fine, fine. And you Charles?" Endor said also with forced politeness and a strained smile that looked more like a sneer.

Cassie and Thorn watched the adults' exchange completely confused.

"Aawkwaaaard," Thorn said to Cassie, who chuckled.

Dorian glared at his sister, who glared back at him.

"It looks to be your turn," Endor Villin stated.

Charles Fernsby turned around to the elderly witch. Thorn placed the books on the counter to give her arms a break while her dad paid for them. When they were done they walked passed the Villins.

"Bye Cassie," Thorn said waving and smiling.

"Bye Thorn." Cassie waved glancing at her father who seemed to be ignoring her.

They met up with Lucille, who was telling Mr. Weasley about what not to do with a toaster. "Let's see what else is there... oh yes, you're not to have it near drapes or water and you're not supposed to put anything flammable in it just bread."

Mr. Weasley looked shock and a bit fearful. "I've never been more afraid of a Muggle object before in my life until now." Fred and George snickered at their dad's expression.

"That's about the same way I felt when she told me about toasters," Charles laughed.

"Good Thorn you're done buying your books. Let's go look for our books," Fred said, he and George grabbing her arms and pulling her away.

"Do we have to play Let's Drag Thorn Everywhere?" Thorn protested as the twins pulled her to a bookcase.

"Yes."

Thorn groaned as they looked for the textbooks they needed. When they finally found them after twenty minutes of searching, Mrs. Weasley paid for the books and they left the book store.

"Now what?" Thorn asked. "I've got all my school supplies now."

"Same here," Fred said.

George thought for a moment before saying, "Wanna come to our house?"

"Would you're parents mind?"

"I don't think so. What about yours?" Fred asked.

"Hey mum, dad, can I go to Fred and George's house?" Thorn asked, a pleading look on her face.

"I don't see why not," her mom said.

"YES!" the three kids cheered, fist pumping and high fiving.

"Your mom and I will take your things back home. Have fun and behave," her dad said giving her a stern look when he said 'behave'.

Thorn laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the most behaved person in the world."

Her parents gave her a look that said 'Really?'.

"Bye mum, bye dad," Thorn said shoving her school supplies in her dad's hands. "Okay let's go," she said turning to Fred and George.

Thorn followed the Weasley's into the back of a store and stood in front of a fireplace.

"What are we doing?" Thorn asked confused.

"We're going to use Floo powder, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Have you ever used it before?" Charlie asked.

"My dad has, but I've never."

"It's not that hard, don't worry," Mr. Weasley said reassuringly. "We'll show you. Okay Percy you can go first."

Mr. Weasley held open a bag to Percy, who took some powder out of it. He stepped into the fireplaces facing his family and said, "The Burrow," and threw the powder down. Percy was swallowed up by green fire and next thing Thorn knew he was gone. She didn't know whether to say cool or scream.

"Now the trick is to say your destination clearly," Mrs. Weasley explained as Charlie went next. "Would you like a try now?"

"Sure," Thorn said hesitantly, walking over to Mr. Weasely and taking some of the powder from the bag. She stepped into the fireplace and said, "The Burrow," and like Percy she threw the powder down and was engulfed in green fire. She closed her eyes tightly as she went zooming from fireplace to fireplace. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a small living room with Charlie and Percy looking at her.

"You survived," Charlie said with a grin. "Welcome to the Burrow."

Thorn stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the room. IT was a cozy little room that was full of family pictures and knick knacks. Thorn smiled, she could always tell when a family was close by their home and their pictures and this family loved each other a lot.

Coughing came from the fireplace announcing the arrival of another family member. Fred stepped out of the fireplace still coughing. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he said as George appeared in the fireplace coughing like his twin brother.

"Same here," George said. "Hey wanna see our room Thorn?"

She didn't even have a second to answer before the twins pushed her up the stairs to their room. They opened the door to reveal a room with twin beds and junk all over the floor.

"Organize much?" Thorn commented making the boys laugh. "Are those the zip ties and yo-yo I gave you for Christmas?" she said pointing at the objects on a nightstand.

"You bet," George said smiling.

"We're trying to save the zip ties for 'special' occassions," Fred said air quoting special with his fingers.

"Wow," Thorn said rolling her eyes. "And what would these 'special' occassions be?" she asked copying Fred's air quotes.

"Zip tying Percy's bags together to the stairs' railings," George said grinning evilly.

"Is that what you did when you first got them?"

"How'd you know?"

"You guys are _way_ too predictable," Thorn said, laughing at the twins' annoyed faces.

"Fred, George. Could you go de-gnome the garden?" Mrs. Weasley asked popping her head in the doorway.

"Can't you get Charlie or someone else to do it?" Fred complained.

"Thorn's hanging out with us," George protested.

"It's your turn, now go," their mother ordered.

"Yes ma'am," they groaned as they marched out of their room and downstairs.

"Can I help?" Thorn asked as she followed the twins, intrigued as to what de-gnoming a garden was.

"If you want. It's not really fun," George said as they walked outside.

Outside was a huge open field around the house. On the edge of the house was a large garden with many odd looking plants. Fred and George walked over to the garden, kneeling down and began throwing little creatures over their shoulders while Thorn watched interested and confused.

"So how do you de-gnome a garden?" she asked as she knelt down between them.

"It's simple," Fred said throwing a gnome over his shoulder. "You grab a gnome and throw it as far as you can," he said as he watched the gnome fly over the hedge.

"You give it a try," George said grabbing two gnomes at a time.

"Okay," Thorn said grabing one of the brown, ugly gnomes. She raised her hand behind her head and chucked the gnome into the air in a large arch.

"Not bad," Fred said, shielding his eyes as he watched it fly away.

"That was probably thirty feet," George said patting her back.

Soon the air was filled with flying gnomes that ended up landing on the other side of the hedge in a dizzy state. The three walked back into the kitchen when they were done, all tired and hungry. Thorn being the one with scratches and bite marks all over her hands.

"Sorry about the bites Thorn," George said noticing her injured hands. "They may not be the brightest creatures, but they sure can put up a fight."

"So I've learned," she replied. "So now what do you want to do?"

"Well earlies today we were planning on creating a new bomb for pranks by combining a dung bomb with a stink bomb," Fred said as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Clever," Thorn said with an impressed smile. "But doesn't the dung bomb smell enough?"

"Yes, but with the extra stink from the stink bomb it will double in its foul stench," George explained.

"Ah," she said nodding her head in understanding. "Lets try it out then."

"Alright. We were about to start working on it in our room," George said leading the way upstairs.

"Before we had to go shopping for our school supplies," Fred said finishing his brother's sentence.

For an hour the three kids worked in the twins' room on their experiment. All was quiet in The Burrow until there was a loud _BOOM_ that echoed throughout the house.

The door to the bedroom opened emitting a giant cloud of smoke with the three emerging from it coughing.

"That-didn't-go well-as we-had-hoped," George said between coughs.

"You-think?" Thorn said.

"You okay-Thorn?" Fred asked through a cough.

"Well-I'm coughing-my lungs-out-but other- than-that-I"m-fantastic," she said looking over at the twins.

Fred and George burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked finally done with her fit of coughing.

"You should see your face," George said pointing to a mirror on the wall.

Thorn walked over and almost shrieked when she saw her reflection. Her face was completely black covered in soot and her hair was sticking on end. She turned to glare at the two red heads who were still laughing.

"Stop laughing. You should see _your_ faces," she said annoyed.

Fred and George got up and fought to see their own reflections. And just like Thorn, their faces were covered in soot and their hair was a mess.

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked up the stairs with a basket full of laundry. She nearly dropped it when she saw the three's faces. "Merlin's beard what happened?"

"Experiment gone wrong," the twins said slowly.

"Should have known," she said shaking her head. Mrs. Weasley turned to Thorn, "Oh Thorn, dear, I'm sorry about all this. Come let's get you cleaned up."

After Fred, George, and Thorn were cleaned of the soot Mrs. Weasley made dinner offering Thorn to stay. Thorn obliged politely and ate dinner with the Weasleys laughing through the meal. Finally it was time for Thorn to go and she said her goodbyes to everyone as she stood in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you so much for having me," Thorn said to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"It was our pleasure dearie," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Good to see you again Thorn. Tell your father I'll see him at work," Mr. Weasley said.

"Will do. Bye Fred. Bye George," she said waving and grinning from ear to ear. "I had fun."

"See ya at school Thorn," they said waving and grinning.

Thorn took some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. As soon as she threw the powder down she was shot throught the fireplace and found herself in her living room.

"Good heavens!" Lucille Fernsby shouted when she saw her daughter appear in the fireplace.

"Hi mum," Thorn said smiling as though it's normal to enter a home through a fireplace.

"What happened Lucile?" Charles said walking into the room, his hand on his wand.

"Hi dad," Thorn said waving as she stepped out of the fireplace.

Her dad chuckled, "Floo powder. Should have known that's how you'd get home."

"It was pretty scary, but cool," she said. "I'm tired. I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight sweetie," her parents said as Thorn went up the stairs.

She got changed into her red plaid pajama bottoms and a grey tank top and crawled into bed with Willow curled up next to her pillow.

ooOOoo

The last few weeks of summer flew by in the blink of an eye. Thorn was pushing her trolley through Kings Cross Station with her parents behind her.

"There's platforms 9 and 10!" Thorn exclaimed as she broke into a run towards the pillar that leads to platform 9 and 3/4

"Thorn wait!" her dad called after her.

"What?" Thorn said looking around thinking she was about to run into someone.

"You have to remember to make sure no one's looking before you go," he said.

"Oh right," she said. Thorn looked around twice and ran towards the pillar. She went through and like last year found herself on platform 9 and 3/4 with the Hogwarts Express in front of her and wizarding families and students moving about the platform getting ready for the departure.

"Okay Thorn _this_ time you're helping out with loading your luggage onto the train," Mr. Fernsby said as he and Mrs. Fernsby walked onto the platform.

"Yes dad," Thorn said.

After she was done loading her things on the train she began her search for her friends.

"Thorn!"

Thorn turned around to see Lee Jordan waving at her as he ran up to her.

"Lee!" Thorn said overjoyed to see her friend. "How have you been?"

"Great," he replied. "You excited to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," she said. "Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"Nope only you so far," Lee said. "But we'll have no problem finding Fred and George, just look for two red head twins blowing something up."

Thorn laughed. "I don't doubt that."

They were looking around the platform and over the crowd when they heard: "Would you stop?"

Thorn and Lee looked to their left and saw Percy Weasley yelling at the Weasley twins.

"That's the last time you tie zip my bags!"

"It's zip tie," Fred corrected.

Percy glared at him before he went to go load his belongings on the train.

"Not what you planned on happening was it?" Thorn said as she and Lee walked up to the twins.

"Lee! Thorn!" they cried high fiving them.

"How was your summer Lee?" George asked.

"Pretty good, but Hogwarts will be great."

"Of course it will be, you'll be with us," Fred said grinning cockily.

"That's a relief," came a sarcastic voice.

The four turned to see Cassie and Roger walking towards them.

"Hey Cassie, hey Roger," Thorn greeted the two with a smile.

"Hey Thorn," Cassie said hugging her friend.

"Hi Thorn. How was your summer?" Roger asked.

"Fun, but not as fun as this year will be," she said with a laugh.

Thorn and Roger were talking about their trips over the summer when Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett came up to the group.

"Hey guys," Alicia said hugging Thorn and Cassie.

"Looks like the whole gang's here," Angelina said.

"Yep," Cassie said.

"Let's get on the train and find our compartments," Roger said.

"Good idea," Alicia said as she followed Lee and Angelina to the train with the others.

When everyone said their goodbyes to their families the group got into their compartments and began their journey to Hogwarts.

ooOOoo

In the Great Hall everyone was awaiting the first years to walk in and begin the sorting ceremony. Each house's table full of chatter and laughter.

At the Ravenclaw table Cassie was sitting with Roger, Leo, and Penelope, at the Gryffindor table Thorn was sitting with the Weasley twins, Lee, Alicia, and Angelina.

The doors then opened slowly revealing a good number of first years who walked to stand in front of the High Table. Thus began the sorting ceremony.

When all the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual speech and then the banquet began.

Thorn, Alicia, and Angelina were talking to a first year named Katie Bell as Fred, George, and Lee were talking away about their usual ideas for pranks.

"Are you excited to start classes here?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah," Katie said. "Which teachers do you like?" she asked looking over at the High Table where Dumbledore and all the other teachers sat eating their food.

"Well there's Professor Flitwick," Alicia said pointing towards the short wizard at the table. "He's pretty good."

"There's also Professor McGonagall. She's Gryffindor's head of house," Thorn said motioning to the female teacher, who was chatting with Dumbledore. "She's nice, but _really_ strict."

"Professor Sprout's the Herbology teacher. She seems nice," Angelina said.

"And let's not forget Snape," Fred said joining in the girls' conversation.

"He's Slytherin's head of house," George said pointing at the greasy black haired teacher. "Watch out, he'll take points away from Gryffindor for even the dumbest reasons."

"Really?" Katie asked looking a bit scared.

"Yeah, so don't get on his bad side," Lee said.

"Does he even have a good side?" Fred asked snickering.

"They would know," Angelina said to Katie. "They're the ones who get points taken away."

For the rest of the banquet the six second years told the first year about everything they knew about Hogwarts. When the feast ended and everyone went to their common rooms they dragged themselves up the stairs to the dormitories. The girls unpacked their belongings and crawled into bed, their bellies full and all weary from the long train ride. Tomorrow would be the start of their second year.


	7. Chapter 7: What Do You Want?

**Sorry if the updating is being a little random but this is when we had time so...:) Enjoy more chapters. As always we don't own Hp, only our OCs. Reviews are like Red Vines to us. Thanks.**

Chapter 7: What Do You Want?

They're time in Hogwarts flew by like last year, a month had already passed!

It was a Saturday which meant no classes. Thorn, Cassie, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were walking down one of the many staircases heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I am so glad it's finally the weekend," Katie said. "I've had way too much homework this week."

"Me too," Angelina said. "I'm so tired."

"I was up 'til three in the morning studying for a Herbology test Wednesday," Alicia said.

"Have you done all your work yet?" Thorn asked everyone.

"Most of it," Angelina said.

"I have to finish an essay for History of Magic," Katie said.

"Haven't started," Alicia said grimly.

"I'm done with it all," Cassie said.

"Should have known," Thorn said laughing. "You're too smart for me Cassie."

Cassie chuckled. "I'll see you guys after lunch," she said when they entered the Great Hall.

"See ya," the other four girls said as they went to their table.

"Hey guys," all four girls said to the Weasley twins and Lee when they reached the Gryffindor table.

"What's up?" Angelina said as she sat next to Lee, Katie sat next to George, Thorn sat between the twins and Alicia sat next to Angelina.

"Eating," Fred said.

"No duh Captain Obvious," Thorn said as she filled her plate with a turkey leg, mashed potatoes, carrots, and a slice of cake.

Fred flicked her forehead. "Be nice little girl or else you might find a dung bomb with your clothes."

"Try it and you'll wake up in the lake with the giant squid," she said pointing her fork at his nose to where he had to go cross eyed.

"Nice face Fred," Alicia said. "Have you been thinking too hard again."

It took Fred a few seconds to understand what Alicia meant then he shouted, "Hey!" which caused the whole group to erupt in laughter.

"Hey Fred, George, Thorn," Angelina said. "Are you guys going to try out for Quidditch this year?"

"Yeah we are!" George exclaimed. "We've been waiting all year for it!"

"I don't know," Thorn said thoughtfully. "I'd love to fly around on a broom, but I don't know if I'll be any good."

"Don't say that," Alicia said. "You never know until you try."

"She's right," Fred said. "Besides, Charlie's the Quidditch captain, we'll put in a good word for you," he said with a wink.

"Yes Fred that helps a lot," Thorn said sarcastically rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"Hey you never know," he said.

"Are you guys going to try out?" George asked Angelina and Alicia.

"Yep," Alicia said. "We really want to be Chasers."

"What position do you hope to be?" Angelina asked.

"Beaters," the twins said.

"My dad was a Chaser," Thorn said. "I think I'll try out for that, _if_ I decide to try out," she said looking at the twins."

"We'll force you to try out," George said. "Don't worry."

"Great," Thorn said with a laugh

ooOOoo

After lunch Cassie, Roger, Thorn, Fred, George, and Lee walked through the halls when Thorn exclaimed:

"Crud! I left my bag in Charms!"

"It's Saturday. How did you leave your bag in the Charms classroom?" Lee asked confused.

"I was asking Professor Flitwick a question earlier today," she said. "You guys go on ahead outside, I'm going to get it."

"Okay," Cassie said. "See you in a bit."

Thorn ran through the halls in search of the Charms classroom. She was going up one of the staircases when it began to move.

"Argh!" Thorn groaned. "I'll have to find another way through this hall." She walked through the hall looking around her.

She passed a suit of armor when she saw a door that she had never seen before. In fact she could have sworn a few moments ago there was a blank wall right there. Thorn walked to it and peered inside. It was an empty classroom filled with odd things like cabinets, desk books, all sorts of weird things pushed against the walls. In the front of the room stood a tall mirror.

_What's that?_ Thorn opened the door and walked in until she stood in front of the mirror. At first she just saw her reflection with the same curious face she wore. Then to her surprise it changed. Her reflection smiled and waved at her then put her bag on her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Thorn exclaimed. Then she remembered, "My bag!" She turned around to find the door and saw another exit leading right to the charms hallway, running through it Thorn couldn't help thinking, _I have to tell Cassie, Fred, and George about this place._ _They'll love it._

ooOOoo

Outside Cassie, Fred, and George were sitting in the shade of the tree. A small breeze blew past them adding to the already cool weather.

"Thorn's taking a while isn't she?" Cassie said.

"Yeah," Fred said. "Roger and Lee already left to go finish work."

"Hey look," George said. "Here's Thorn."

The other two looked to where George was looking and saw Thorn running across the field towards them. She reached them out of breath and her hair slightly a mess.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"You-guys-have-got to-see this," Thorn said while catching her breath.

"Repeat that," George said.

"Slowly." Fred said.

"Just breathe Thorn," Cassie said.

Thorn's breathing went back to normal after a few minutes then she said, "You guys _have_ to see this. It's brilliant!"

"See what?" Fred and George said together.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Just follow me," Thorn said.

She led the others through the school trying to remember which way she went. She began to get frustrated hoping she could find the room again. They were on the stairs waiting for it to move for five minutes until finally it moved and they were facing the hall Thorn was in.

"I've never seen this hall before," Cassie said looking around at all the tapestries, paintings, and suits of armor.

"_We_ haven't even been down here before," George said as he and Fred looked around and behind things for any secret passages they may have missed.

"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Fred asked looking behind a tapestry.

"No it's in one of these classrooms," Thorn said. She found the door and pushed it open, motioning for the other three to follow.

When they walked in Cassie, Fred, and George looked around confused.

"It's just an storage room with mirror," Fred said not very impressed.

"Come here. Look in the mirror."

"Why?" George asked.

"Because when I was looking for my bag I ended up in this hall and I found this room I looked in the mirror and my reflection had my bag and then the room…showed me a way to the charms hallway."

"So," Fred and George said.

"I think this mirror reminds you of something you forgot," Thorn said as Cassie inspected the mirror.

"Like a remembrall?" Cassie asked curiously trying to decipher the language at the top of the mirror steping closer to see the inscription.

"I guess," Thorn said.

"Well the mirror at least shows you what you forgot unlike a remembrall," Fred said.

"Too bad we can't shrink the mirror to fit in our pocket."

Cassie gasped. "I don't think this mirror shows you what you forgot," she said slowly, wide eyed.

"Are you okay Cassie?" George asked walking over to her.

"What do you see?" Thorn asked as she and Fred walked up to her as well.

"I-I see myself older." Cassie said gapping at her reflection. "I'm working at the Ministry. I'm…the Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I'm wearing the same robes as the officials I've seen. I so…" Cassie glanced at the twins blushing. "Um…I'm so…tall."

"What?" Fred and George said.

Cassie twirled smiling. "I think this mirror shows us the future."

"Let us see," Fred and George said as Cassie moved over for her.

"No way!" Fred exclaimed staring at his reflection now.

"What do you see?" Thorn and Cassie asked.

"We have our own joke shop," George said.

"And it's popular," Fred said.

"A joke shop?" Cassie said. "Really?"

The twins ignored her.

"This is brilliant," George said.

"I'll say," Fred said. "Let's see what your future is like Thorn."

"Okay," Thorn said as she took her place in front of the mirror. She stood wide eyed in shock at what she saw. Thorn saw herself grown up, smiling and waving back at her. Then a shadowed man walked up to her putting his arm around her. They looked at each other with affectionate smiles. Two small figures came running up and hugged Thorn and the man. All four looked at Thorn smiling and waving, the two little ones waving energetically.

_Is this...my family? _Thorn thought._ Am I really going to have a family?_

"Thorn?"

Thorn broke from her thoughts turning around to see Cassie, Fred, and George looking at her worried and confused.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked walking up to her. "You looked scared."

"What did you see?" George asked.

"I saw myself older," Thorn said still getting over the image. "And I think I had a family."

"That's it?" Fred asked looking disappointed.

Cassie smacked his head. "Jerk. What did they look like Thorn?" she asked giving her full attention to the brunette.

"I don't know," Thorn said sadly. "They were just dark figures." She smiled. "I always worried that I'd never get married, stupid really but I've always wanted a big family and so now I know I will."

"Wonder why you couldn't see their faces," George said.

"Maybe...it wanted to keep it a surprise," Cassie said. "Something for her to find out on her own."

"That sounds reasonable," Thorn said.

"Can we go back outside?" Fred asked. "I don't think we're supposed to be in here and for once I don't want to investigate further." George nodded in agreement.

"I never thought I'd see the day you two didn't want to cause trouble," Cassie said looking at the twins shocked.

"Well live up the moment because it won't happen again," George said with a laugh.

The four friends left the classroom feeling a bit more excited about their futures, never to see the mirror again. Although Thorn tried to look for it again she was never able to find the hallway or the door again. Or ever know what the mirror's abilities truly were.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Quidditch Time

**I'm starting to feel like a broken record: We don't own HP, the magically talented J.K. Rowling does, we humbly bow to her greatness. We do own our OCs. Review? We'd love you to. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 8: It's Quidditch Time

It was a pretty bad day to be outside. Wind howled and rain drizzled over the castle and its grounds. However, that didn't stop the Gryffindor's Quidditch team try out.

Everyone who was trying out stood in a line huddled together. Angelina and Alicia were scrunched together while Thorn stood between Fred and George, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"All right," Charlie Weasley shouted over the wind at the possible new recruits. "Here's what I want: any of you trying out for Chaser, over there," he pointed to his left. Thorn, Angelina, and Alicia moved to where Charlie indicated with two other Gryffindors trying out. Thorn looked around as Charlie grouped all the students trying out. Then over by the locker room she saw Cassie and Roger trying to keep themselves warm in the stands wrapping their scarves and coats closer around their bodies against the wind.

_Cassie must have dragged him to come to see us try out._ Thorn thought as she waved at Cassie who waved back. Roger waved too just as energetic as usual.

"Okay Chasers, you're first!"

Thorn, Angelina, Alicia, and the other two played a mini game with each other and the other Chaser on the team. Thorn passed and scored the quaffle pretty well, she didn't do great, but she didn't do terrible at least. She knew she wouldn't get on the team; Angelina and Alicia were doing well. Then again Thorn had never even played Quidditch before. She watched as Fred and George beat the bludger towards opposing team members and away from their team member superbly. They were so lively and aggressive as they did so. When everyone had tried out Charlie put them all back in line and began addressing them.

"You all did really well, but only a few of you will make it on the team," Charlie said. "Our two new Chasers are Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett."

Everyone clapped and Thorn hugged them each.

"Congratulation you guys."

"We're sorry you didn't make it Thorn," Angelina said solemnly.

"It's okay, they forced me to try out anyways," Thorn said nodding towards the twins.

Angelina and Alicia walked over to stand next to Charlie who announced, "Our new Beaters are Fred and George."

Everyone clapped as the twins high fived each other and stood next to their brother and Angelina and Alicia. After Charlie announced the other new team members he dismissed everyone to the locker rooms.

"Sorry you didn't make it on the team Thorn," George said as he, Fred, Thorn, Angelina, and Alicia helped put the equipment away.

"Yeah we thought you did great," Fred said.

"No I didn't. Angelina and Alicia did _way_ better. You two forced me to try out," Thorn said sticking her tongue out.

"Our bad," the twins said grinning.

"You forced her?" Cassie said walking up to the group Roger behind her. "Should've known. She never even told me she wanted to try out for Quidditch."

"Hey Cassie how about you try out for Ravenclaw's team," Fred suggested.

Roger tried to cover his chuckling as Cassie rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I don't think so," Cassie dead panned.

"Whatever," George said. "Can we go to lunch now? I'm cold and hungry."

"Agreed," everyone else said.

ooOOoo

At lunch they ate a variety of food that warmed them up quickly. They all talked and joked around, as they do every day. Fred, George, and Lee were throwing bits of bread at Percy who was ways down the table. The girls shook their heads as they watched the boys. Then Percy got fed up with them and he threw a whole roll straight at the twins which hit George on the head and bounced onto Fred's head. Everyone burst out laughing.

"That was awesome!" Kate said through tears.

"Brilliant!" Angelina and Alicia exclaimed.

"Who knew Percy would throw food across the table," Lee said as he and Thorn nearly fell out of their seats.

"I know right?" Thorn cried. "You two should have seen your faces."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Fred said. "It's so funny."

"Hey look the mail's here," George said pointing towards the owls that were entering the Great Hall.

Letters and packages were dropping in front of students, sometimes sending their food flying.

"Hey there's my dad's owl, Zachary," Thorn said spotting a dark brown horned owl with white spots on its wings. Zachary dropped a letter that fluttered down onto Thorn's lap, then he landed on her shoulder. "Here you go Zachary," she said giving him a piece of bread which he took gratefully and went off. She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Thorn,_

_How did Quidditch try outs go? You said that Fred and George forced you to try out? Tell them I said good job, you wouldn't have tried out if they hadn't. You're too lazy. (Just kidding.) Oh by the way, a young boy named Arnold sent you a letter so I sent it with my letter. Have a great year._

_Love, Dad._

"Oh Arnold wrote me," Thorn said smiling as she took the second letter out of the envelope.

Fred looked up at the name Arnold. "Who's Arnold? Is he a family member?" he asked confused.

George smirked. "Do you have a secret brother we don't know about?" he asked turning to Thorn with a smile.

Thorn laughed. "No I'm still an only child. Arnold is a boy I met last Christmas. My mom had an office party at our house and one of her co-workers brought her son. He's our age too."

"Aw, so you two are friends after meeting once?" Angelina asked.

"More like acquaintances," she said shrugging.

"What does the letter say?" Lee asked.

"Nosey aren't we?" Thorn teased but complied reading the letter to the group amused.

" 'Dear Thorn,

My mom told me that your mom said that you go to a boarding school. I wanted to see you again but I guess writing you will work too. I know we only met once, but I want to know more about you. We kind of have a few things in common, I'm not sure, but I wonder if we like the same things. Write back as soon as you can.

Sincerely, Arnold'."

"Aw he sounds sweet," Alicia said clapping her hands in joy.

"Are you going to write back?" George asked.

"Of course I am. I'm not mean. But I'll write him back later," Thorn said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Fred and George asked.

"I'm going to the common room. I'm still cold after the try outs so hopefully the fire is going in there. Plus I haven't taken care of Willow. She needs to be fed," she said and walked out the doors.

ooOOoo

"Done," Thorn said putting down her quill. She was curled up on one of the large chairs in the common room. The fire roaring and warming her up from the inside out. Willow curled up in her lap, content as ever.

"What do you think Willow?" Thorn held the paper so Willow could see. The cat looked at the paper blinking its grey eyes before she let out a happy meow and laid her head back down.

"Good, me too," Thorn smiled petting her little brown cat. "And it's only two in the afternoon." She stretched her arms over her head and stretched out her legs, to the annoyance of Willow who lost her comfortable seat in her owner's lap.

Thorn picked up Willow while standing up then placing her back down in the chair. "I'll be right back Willow," she said as eh sealed the letters in their respective envelopes. She walked past other Gryffindors who were sitting around the fire as she left the common room.

Thorn was about to walk out through the entrance when she and someone else collided knocking the letter out of her hands and them to the ground.

"Sorry," they both said. They looked at each other and saw who they had run into.

"Sorry Fred," Thorn said.

"No it's my fault," Fred said.

The two bent down to pick up the letters up only to bump heads a bit too hard.

"Ow," they groaned holding their heads.

"Sorry," Fred said.

They bent down again to pick up the letters, but hit heads again.

"I'm really sorry Thorn," Fred said still holding his head as he picked up her letters. As he grabbed Thorn's letters he noticed the name on the top one. "So you wrote your letter to Arnold?" he said handing them to her.

"Yep and one to my dad," Thorn said taking them. "Thanks. I was on my way to the owlery. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Fred said with a smile.

The two walked to the owlery talking about the first Quidditch game.

"So when's the first game?" Thorn asked turning around to face him so she was walking backwards.

"Charlie told us it's in four weeks which means we have a lot of practices ahead of us," Fred said.

"Well you guys will do great," she said smiling now facing forward. "Are you nervous?"

"Nope."

"Oh brave. A true Gryffindor," she laughed.

Fred laughed. "I'll probably be nervous the day of the game."

"Don't worry; I'll be cheering you, George, Angelina, and Alicia on through the whole game. Just look out for the crazy girl screaming," Thorn said with a wink.

"Thanks," he said grinning.

They reached the owlery and Thorn sent her letters watching the owl gracefully fly out of the window. For the rest of the day the two did their unfinishd work with George and Cassie, later on the twins pranked Percy and Dorian while the girls sat back not wanting to get involved in pranks on family members.

ooOOoo

The four weeks leading up to the first Quidditch game of the year flew by. Nothing really changed in the daily schedule for anyone. Everyone went to class, hung out with friends during free time, the Weasley twins and Lee created new pranks and played them on any poor unsuspecting students, and Thorn and Cassie hung out with all their friends.

Almost every day Thorn would get a letter from Arnold which she replied happily every time. The first few letters were friendly, but as she kept getting more they were getting slightly creepier each time.

The twins, Cassie, and Thorn were sitting outside at their tree with the cool fall breeze blowing past them and through the leaves. Thorn was reading another letter from Arnold when she let out an annoyed groan.

"What is it?" Cassie asked looking over at the brunette girl.

"It's this letter from Arnold," Thorn said.

"What, is he proposing to you?" George teased.

"Now, now Thorn," Fred said wagging a finger. "You're too young for a commitment like that."

"Oh shut it you two," Cassie warned. "I thought you were enjoying writing to him?" she asked Thorn.

"I did, but his letters are starting to creep me out," she said with a shiver.

"What's the letter say that could be so bad?" the twins asked.

"He's basically asking, like four times in here, when am I coming back to visit, if we can hang out when I do, and...," she said looking at the last part once more. "What's my favorite flower?" she recited confused.

"Your favorite flower?" Cassie said cocking her head to the side. "Why would he ask that?"

"I don't know...," Thorn said then noticed something. "Hey there's something else in the envelope."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"What is it?" George pressed.

Thorn took out a folded piece of paper and proceeded to unfold it. On the paper was a giant tree with a picture of Arnold on the top left and a picture of Thorn on the top right. Underneath the pictures were lines connecting to names. Thorn looked at it a bit more closely before screaming.

The other three jumped from her sudden outcry.

"Bloody hell Thorn," Fred said looking at her terrified face. "What's wrong with you?"

She held out the piece of paper towards the others with a shaking hand. Cassie took it examining it before her face contorted into a horrified face.

"Is this...," Cassie said turning to Thorn.

Thorn merely nodded her head still shaken from what she saw.

"Is it what?" George said impatiently. "Could someone fill us in?"

Cassie handed the twins the paper. They looked at it confused.

"It's just a family tree," George said.

"What the heck!" Fred exclaimed still looking at the paper. "It's a family tree for Arnold and Thorn!"

"What?" George said looking at the family tree again. "Bloody hell! It is!"

"How did he even get a picture of you anyways?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm scared to find out," Thorn said finally finding her voice.

"Shouldn't you tell your parents or something?"

"Yeah I'll tell them when i see them. It's probably better to tell them and show them this," she said stuffing the family tree back in its envelope with the letter. "Hey isn't today the first Quidditch game?"

Fred and George froze. "Oh crud! We almost forgot!" they said bolting from the ground up to the castle.

"I can't believe you forgot about the game," Thorn said behind the twins.

"You better get something to eat, you're going to need it," Cassie advised.

After the twins ate a small lunch they went down to the Gryffindor locer room. Thorn and Cassie stayed behind waiting for the time everyone could leave to go to the Quidditch pitch.

"You excited for the first game?" Thorn asked cheerily.

"I think it will be interesting," Cassie replied as the two walked through the halls. "Who's Gryffindor up against?"

"Hufflepuff," Thorn said. "We'll crush them!"

"You're so positive about that. But yeah I think Gryffindor will win."

"Cassie! Thorn!"

Up ahead of Cassie and Thorn Katie Bell was running up to them, a rolled up paper in her hand.

"Hey Katie," Cassie and Thorn said smiling at the first year.

"You wanna head down to the Quidditch pitch with me?" she asked. "I just finished making banners with Lee."

"Speaking of Lee, where is he?" Thorn asked.

"He went down to wish Fred and George luck and get us good seats," Katie said.

"Alright then let's go," Cassie said.

ooOOoo

Thorn, Cassie, and Katie huddled close together as the cool Autumn air chilled them from the inside out. Thorn was bundled up in a jacket with her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her and a pair of yello fingerless gloves that she could switch into mittens. Hm I wonder where those came from XD Next to her Cassie was wearing her Ravenclaw scarf with a royal blue sweater. Katie was clothed in a brown hoodie with her Gryffindor scarf as well.

"It's so cold," Katie whined.

"Tell me about it," Cassie said sticking out in the see of red and yellow, wearing her blue.

"You guys are such girls," Lee said. "Man up. I'm not cold."

"How? You're not even wearing a heavy jacket," Katie said.

"I'm a man. We don't need jackets," Lee said proudly.

Thorn leaned over pulling off her glowing letting it cool in the freezing wind before grabbing Lee's neck.

"Cold!" Lee said jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah you're a man alright," Thorn said putting on her glove as Cassie and Katie laughed.

Lee glared at her. "Funny. Oh hey the teams are walking out," he said pointing at the Gryffindor team.

"I see Angelina and Alicia," Cassie said.

"And there's the twins," Lee said. "Pretty easy to spot those two."

"Katie can you get the banner out?" Thorn said.

"Oh yeah," Katie said as she unrolled the banner.

On it was the words 'Go Gryffindor' in red and yellow. On the way to the Quidditch pitch Cassie had charmed the banner to flash the words brightly.

Soon the game began and the crowd cheered as the players flew around the field.

Thorn couldn't remember a time when she screamed so loudly at a game.


	9. Chapter 9: Deck the Halls with Folly

**Nine: Deck the halls with lots of Folly**

"Where's that book?" Cassie mumbled searching the shelf for the third time in search of the book she needed to finish her Herbology Essay.

"Looking for something beautiful?" A voice said to her left.

Cassie turned seeing a brown haired boy reading a small leather-bound book while leaning against the book shelf. He had a chiseled face with shortly cropped hair and light green eyes that matched the Slytherin badge on his robes. The boy looked up closing the book.

"So you going to answer any time soon, pretty thing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find a book, it must be checked out." Cassie replied sighing heavily.

"Which one?"

"Under water weeds of the Bermuda Triangle by Gertrude Spence." Cassie said.

"Just so happens," The boy said holding his book out to her. "That I'm doing the same Essay as you. For Herbology right?""

Cassie took the book nodding. "But it's not due for two weeks."

The boy shrugged looking somewhat bashful the confidence fading slightly. "I guess I'm just a nerd, I like getting things done quickly, and we have all of Christmas break to do it. So I won't have to worry about it when we get back. You know?" He raised his eyes and Cassie gave a quick nod understanding exactly what he meant. "I'm Adrian by the way, Adrian Pucey." He put out his hand.

"Cassie Villin." Cassie replied shaking his hand.

"Oh I know you." Adrian remarked smiling. "Your brother's a legend in Slytherin."

Cassie rolled her eyes opening the book. "Yes the star Keeper and all that."

"Seems a bit stuck up though, don't cha think?" Adrian replied chuckling.

Cassie looked up never before hearing a Slytherin talk so openly, she smiled lightly. "Just a bit. Hey I feel bad taking your book. Want to share it while we both finish our essays?"

Adrian smiled. "That sounds lovely, beautiful."

Cassie blushed. "Thanks, but just call me Cassie." She walked over to the table and made to sit down but Adrian beat her to the chair pulling it out quietly. Cassie smirked sitting down; he took the seat next to her quickly.

"Cassie's nice too, although my nickname for you fits better." Adrian murmured.

"Let's just work, ok there?" Cassie remarked.

Adrian shrugged and the two worked in silence casting each other amused glances while the other wasn't looking.

ooOOoo

While Cassie was working on her essay Thorn was up in the Gryffindor dorms trying for the last time to get her suitcase to close. After an hour of packing she realized all her stuff wouldn't fit quite right. Finally she jumped onto the thing squeezing it close and zipping it up. With a sigh Thorn put the large thing at the foot of her bed Willow watching her amused.

"Don't give me that look. You weren't much help." Thorn said. The cat tipped its head thoughtfully brushing a paw across its face uninterestedly before jumping down and rubbing against Thorn's legs. Thorn rolled her eyes but petted the cat before it walked off to sleep in the common room.

Thorn followed suit noticing two red heads who were chatting by the fire.

"Hello all." She said plopping down on an empty armchair enjoying the heat of the flames.

Fred looked up first smirking. "Hey thorn, all packed for the train tomorrow?"

Thorn nodded tiredly yawning even though it was only about one o'clock. "Yeah, bloody awful trying to get everything to fit. I left your presents in your dorms so at least I didn't have those to worry about. And Cassie should be getting hers delivered by the house elves so that done too."

The twins looked up the stairs curious but Thorn glared at them. "Oh no. Don't open them until Christmas. If you do I'll know."

George rolled his eyes. "How?"

"I have my ways." Thorn said mysteriously. "Where's Cassie by the way?"

"Saw her in the library with some bloke. Looks like she's studying."

"Studying?" Thorn said confused.

"Probably with Roger." George said, "Cassie's staying over break and so is Roger. They'll most likely spend the break perfecting potions and practicing charms…deck the halls with lots of spell books….…" He chuckled lightly sipping at his apple cider.

Thorn shrugged. "That's the Ravenclaws for you."

"So Thorn, me and Georgie here been talking." Fred said a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh no." Thorn mumbled sitting up warily.

"Well Mum and Dad have already signed off but we need your parents' permission too."

"For what exactly." She said leaning her head against her hand.

"We're going to come visit you!" The two chorused.

"When?" Thorn asked confused.

"Christmas Eve! We'll be coming to your muggle party. Keep you company and finally meet the infamous Arnold." George said glancing at Fred.

"Yes we shall all have a wonderful time." Fred said almost pulling off the look of innocence.

Thorn smiled widely. "That's awesome."

"We know!" They said cracking up with Thorn before starting a game of Wizard chess the twins playing against Thorn who wished Cassie was there to help her direct the pieces.

ooOOoo

Thorn was practically pulling her hair out trying to find something to wear. Her closet was strewn with clothes pushed in a half-hazard manner, in the hopes the door would close to hide the evidence. Thorn didn't care so much about the party which her mother was setting up for now but about the two wizard boys, wondering if they'll come dressed normally or in robes. She prayed it wasn't the latter.

Finally Thorn settled on a red dress that had fabric bushed and placed at the neck line looking like small pedals that then flowed out from the empire waistline into a swishy confection that hit right at her knees. Putting on her small flats and pulling her hair into a ponytail Thorn looked in the mirror satisfied coming down the stairs.

"So you two in Gryffindor?" Thorn heard her father say from the living room.

"Yes, sir. We're also on the Quidditch team. Our brother's captain." She could hear George say politely.

"Really?" Her father said intrigued. Thorn just knew he would begin on his old days as a Chaser if she didn't stop him.

"Hey dad, I think Mum needs help in the kitchen." Thorn said walking into the room.

Fred and George stared a moment at seeing Thorn so dressed up but recovered quickly rising to greet her.

"Good to see you guys too." She said as they enveloped her in a hug. "I like your outfits."

The twins thankfully had come in dark jeans and newly knitted sweaters both dark blue with their first initial on the chest in gold stitching.

"Thanks. We would have come more dressed up but Dad said a long red cloak might give us away." Fred shrugged. "You look nice by the way."

"Thanks, so just to tell you we all go to a boarding school named Darington Academy of Fine Arts. My mom had to tell her co-workers something so that's the cover got it?" Thorn said.

The twins nodded. Thorn heard the doorbell go off and went to get it the twins going to the kitchen to help carry out platters.

Thorn opened the door smiling which faltered at seeing who was standing there.

"Oh, hello again, Arnold." Thorn said.

"Hullo, Thorn great to see you again. It's been too long hasn't it?" He stepped in his mother only just now coming out of the car. "Lovely dress. Very festive."

Thorn grimaced at him in reply. "Thanks," Thorn lead them away from the door out onto the patio to let the adults have room to talk.

"So how has school been? Wish we went to school together. Maybe my Mom will transfer me. I can play the clarinet. That counts as fine arts right?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Hey Thorn would you, maybe, like to go out-"

The otherwise uncomfortable exchange was interrupted by the entrance of a red headed boy. Arnold noticed him his eyes scrunching in confusion. Thorn turned sighing in relief at the sight of Fred.

"Oh Arnold this is Fred Weasley!" Thorn smiled broadly grabbing Fred's elbow to bring him to her side linking her arm in his.

Arnold looked between the two skeptically. Fred feeling the tension put out his hand.

"So as Thorn said I'm Fred Weasley. I go to school with Thorn." Arnold looked at the hand a moment before taking it as other guests began arriving.

"Oh so you're her…friend?" Arnold said carefully.

Thorn snorted and Fred grinned. "I'd like to think we're more than friends. She's like my partner in crime really." Thorn smiled nudging Fred at the compliment while Arnold seemed to be trying to not turn the color of a tomato.

"I see…well that's great?" Arnold said.

"Yeah, oh hold on you have to meet George too." Thorn said remembering the spare red head.

"Oi George!" Fred shouted to the amusement of the parents. From the kitchen George rushed out only to see Arnold there now wearing the look of exasperation.

"There's two of you?" He asked looking from one handsome twin to the other.

George shared a look with Fred. "Usually but sometimes we like to form to create one super being call Forge. But it gets pretty dangerous so we stay split for the time being."

Arnold stared at him for a moment incredulous. "These are the people you go to school with?" Arnold asked Thorn.

"Yeah why?" She titled her head and crossed her arms the twins flanking her as like body guards.

"Well, there ridiculous. And obviously evil." Arnold said matter of factly.

The twins smirked. "What would make you say that?"

Arnold grinned now. "Well gingers don't have souls so they're like evil."

The twins' smirks fell as Thorn glared at Arnold who seemed to be glaring as well but this time at Fred.

"That was rude Arnold. Very rude." Thorn said.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Sorry, should I treat your boyfriend with more respect? Or keep my distance in case he tries to suck out my soul?"

Thorn's glare faltered, "Huh?"

Arnold rolled his eyes pointing an accusing finger at Fred. "He's your boyfriend right?"

"Well, um…you see…yeah. Yep he is." Thorn said suddenly.

The twins' mouths fell open at this.

"Arnold dear can you come over here for a moment?" His mother's voice called out. Arnold huffed but complied walking over to her as she introduced him to some of the parents.

"Thorn what was that?" George said as Fred had lost the ability to speak.

"He was about to ask me out when you should up! If I have you as a boyfriend I won't have to reject him. Just play along ok?"

George shook his head as Fred sighed seeing Arnold coming back. "This can only end in hysterics."

For the rest of the party the air around the four twelve year olds was tense. Especially around Arnold, who glared at Fred practically every minute. Thorn wasn't enjoying this at all, she tried her best to act like Fred's girlfriend to keep Arnold at distance, but it was hard not to make it awkward between her and Fred. He seemed to tense whenever Arnold said the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' and Thorn could tell.

_I feel bad for using Fred like this. He's got to be way uncomfortable with this fake boyfriend girlfriend thing. And Arnold's not helping with the matter. _Thorn thought, annoyance flickering in her eyes.

"So uh Arnold," George began, breaking the awkward silence. "What do you like to do?"

Arnold took his glare from Fred for a moment to answer the twin's question with a bored expression. "I like to read."

"Cool," George said. "Read up on how to make family trees?" he muttered only to receive a jab in the side from Thorn.

"What?" Arnold asked confused.

"Sounds like you have something in common with one of our friends."

"You talking about Cassie?" Fred asked his twin.

"Well who else do we know who practically lives in the library?" George said with a laugh.

"True."

"So Arnold uh how has your break been?" Thorn asked the blonde.

"It's been better," Arnold said glaring at Fred again.

Fred had enough. "Can you stop glaring at me?"

That not only took Arnold aback but George and Thorn as well. The other two just stared incredulously at the red head.

"I mean really? You're mad at me because I'm Thorn's...boyfriend?...," Fred said, stuttering on the last word.

Arnold gave him a suspicious look. "Are you really Thorn's boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah," Fred said, still hesitating slightly.

"Prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Yes prove it," Arnold said crossing his arms across his chest.

"How?" Fred asked, now glaring at the other boy.

"Kiss," Arnold deadpanned.

George's eyes went wide as he looked at the other two. Fred looked like he was going to be sick and Thorn was choking on her cider.

"What?" Thorn spluttered.

"If you're boyfriend and girlfriend you should be able to kiss," Arnold said matter of factly. "Unless you guys aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We are," Thorn said. "But I don't kiss my boyfriend when someone demands me to," she shot back.

"'Kay, but you two do realize you're standing under mistletoe, right?" he said, pointing above them.

Thorn and the twins looked up and sure enough there was the Christmas plant hovering over Fred and Thorn.

"Really mom? Mistletoe really?" Thorn said under her breath. She looked at Fred with an expression of 'What should we do?'

"Well?" Arnold said, a smirk on his face seeing the two's hesitation.

Fred shrugged and said in a defeated voice to Thorn, "We've got no choice."

The two gathered up their courage and leaned into each other, their eyes closed. Thorn could feel Fred's hot breath on her face before she felt his lips make contact with hers. They kissed for three seconds before they separated. Both twelve year olds' faces were red when they looked each other in the eye.

George couldn't believe it, his mouth hanging open. _They actually kissed? I'm so holding this against Fred._ he thought with an evil smile.

"See," Fred said, his voice cracking a bit before he cleared his throat. "We kissed."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "We'll you've proven you're her boyfriend. Care to clear up something else for me ginger?"

Fred clenched his fists gritting his teeth but remained by Thorn. "What blondie?"

"How'd you get her?" Arnold seemed curious although Thorn could see an arrogant glint to his eye.

Fred glared. "What do you mean?"

"Well she's obviously out of your league-" Arnold glanced at Thorn smirking. Thorn's mouth was hanging open in shocked anger. "So what happened? Sell your soul for the chance to get a girl?" Now Arnold was closer to Fred staring up at him as if daring him to make a move. Fred to his credit hadn't budged though his hands were shaking with the effort to not hex this boy into puberty.

Fred calmly looked down at the boy before saying matter of fact, "Arnold you wouldn't get Thorn if you sold a million souls let alone your own. You know why? Because she's with me by choice! And she'd never choose someone who treats people like you do." Fred sneered down at Arnold fed up and tugging Thorn away with George following as they all began to walk away from the red faced boy.

"Weasley!" Arnold shouted harshly.

"What?" Fred said turning around only to meet Arnold's fist as it collided with his jaw.

Thorn screamed and George gasped before pushing Arnold away who looked like he was in a daze.

Fred clutched his jaw a second before returning the blow to Arnolds shoulder. Arnold was now committed to this fight he started and in such a daze couldn't pick out which twin he was mad at so then lunged at George. George shot his fist out in defense feeling cartilage crack and the sickly red liquid spill out from Arnold's nose. Thorn was trying to pry Arnold off Fred who was pinned underneath him as Arnold tried to bruise any part he could while George was trying to push him off. Arnold roughly pushed Thorn away who in her haste tripped over her flats falling down a step of her patio. She felt pain shoot up her leg as it hit the brick before her at a strange angle. She screamed biting her lip against the pain in her ankle.

Her piercing scream shocked the three boys, who were tangled on the patio, out of their fighting. The door shot open as Thorn's mother rushed out frantic. "I heard screaming I-" She looked over to see the bruised and bleeding boys then heard her daughter's crying. With a look of panic Mrs. Fernsby carefully walked to Thorn's side as her father and a few other parents ran out.

"What happened!" Her father yelled staring at the scene in shocked horror as the muggles began whispering and Arnold mother gasping at his dented nose and bruised cheek.

"Thorn honey are you okay?" Mrs. Fernby whispered trying to turn Thorn over who was whimpering and wincing as her mother touched her foot gently. Suddenly at the touch Thorn cried out. "Oh dear, Charles! I think it's broken!" Mrs. Fernby looked around to the muggles wishing they'd all leave so her husband could mend Thorn's ankle.

Arnold stood up quickly pointing at the twins. "They attacked me!" He yelled sniffling.

The twins glared almost lunging at him but he ran over to his mother in fright the twins yelling insults at him as they ran down the Thorn.

Thorn mumbled something still softly crying.

"What was that?" Mrs. Fernby asked.

"Arnold hit Fred first, then George. And he pushed me. He started this." Thorn said louder for the crowd to hear now all staring at Arnold who was sputtering.

Arnold's mother was having none of it as she kept apologizing as she hauled him away from the crowd and out the door.

"Well, I'm sorry to say you all will have to leave so I can take Thorn to the hospital." Mrs. Fernsby said glancing at her husband.

He nodded herding everyone out accepting their well wishes gracefully until they were all gone. Then he pulled out his wand tapping it too Thorns ankle which to the twin's disgust snapped back with a crunch. Thorn gasped, but stopped crying.

Slowly she sat up wiping her tears away testing out the foot wincing but sadly smiling. She looked up at the twins whose feelings were a mix of guilt and relief.

"I'm never inviting you two to another muggle party again." Thorn said smiling.

Fred sighed squatting down next to her whispering. "And I'm never attending another one. Especially not one with Arnold. Merlin he makes Dorian look like a gentleman."

Thorn laughed as her parents lead her to the couch where she was made to take two Tylenols and go straight to sleep. The twins said their goodbyes Fred lingering a bit longer.

"Thanks, again Fred." Thorn said.

"For what? Breaking your ankle?" Fred replied gloomily.

"You didn't do that. I meant, thanks for being the best fake boyfriend ever." Thorn blushed slightly but giggled.

Fred reddened smirking. "Anytime, Merry Christmas Thorn."

"Merry Christmas Fred." She whispered back watching him leave sadly.

With almost none of the Ravenclaws staying over the break Roger and Cassie enjoyed comfortable evenings by the fireplace their armchairs surrounded by various spell books, fiction, and parchment notes. Outside a light snow was falling covering the windows with a small amount of frost that blocked out the view from anyone curious to look in at these lonely scholars.

"Hey Roger?" Cassie asked interrupting Roger's musings as he examined a picture of a famous potioneer as he invented wolfsbane.

"Hmm?" He mumbled still trying to memorize the ingredients.

"Forget it, I'm going out." Cassie huffed grabbing her coat and hat. Roger had just looked up when Cassie had slammed the portal.

Feeling confused and slightly guilty Roger threw his book down, pulled his coat on and ran through the portal. Looking down the hallway Roger could see the end of a long coat as it turned a corner so he followed wondering where Cassie could be going at this time anyway.

"Hey Cassie you came." Roger heard a male voice down the stairs. Roger peeked around to see a boy in a dark green jacket.

"A Slytherin?" Roger whispered stunned.

Cassie giggled more girly than Roger had ever heard her. "Of course, I couldn't pass up on a scheme like this."

The boy in the green jacket chuckled grabbing her hand as the two ran off. Roger shook himself out of his confusion rushing after them. With his footsteps echoing around him it wasn't long before Cassie and the boy heard him and stopped to turn back.

"Who's that?" Adrian said to Cassie as they waited for Roger to catch up.

Cassie smiled slightly. "One of my best mates. His name's Roger."

"He a snitch?" Adrian remarked noticing how the boy looked like a goody two shoes.

Cassie shook her head firmly. "Nah, he's alright. Let's have him join us."

Adrian shrugged as Roger finally met them at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you guys doing out of bed? And who's he?" Roger said panting a bit.

Cassie introduced Adrian while telling Roger the plan who became more skeptical by the minute. "You're going to do what to their clothes?" He said wondering whose idea this was.

"They've done way worse, and it's only a spell they can undo it anytime. If they bother to look up the counter curse that is." Cassie explained. "Now come on." She said pulling Roger and Adrian along all towards the Gryffindor common room.

ooOOoo

Thorn was exhausted when she arrived back at Hogwarts this time by portkey as her foot was still recovering even with the spell and Advil. She winced as she walked up the castle steps looking around the multitude of students greeting each other. Going over to the Gryffindor table Thorn sat down exhausted and a bit lonesome. Her loneliness did not last long before she heard the loud laughing od one Cassie Villin who when thorn turned her head was running down the length of the aisles. Behind her were the twins each wearing looks of stunned indignation. Cassie spotted Thorn and quickly sat down beside her practically sliding onto the bench.

"Thank god you're finally here. Save me!" Cassie giggled.

Thorn took in the unfamiliar sight with bemusement. "What's been going on since I left."

Cassie shrugged as the twins finally arrived both out of breathe alternating between pointing at Cassie wordlessly and panting. Thorn looked over at Cassie questioningly.

"Okay," Cassie conceded. "I may have charmed all their cloaks pink. I dare say it's a lovely color." At these words George tried to grab for Cassie before she easily slipped away running toward the Slytherin table laughing manically.

Thorn sighed tiredly deciding to go up to the dorm room to lift the spells Cassie placed before the twins dropped dead of a heart attack.


	10. Chapter 10 Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! As you can see we had started this story last year, but due to lack of interest we never really got back into writing it hence why there haven't been any updates. So the story has been discontinued. We are sorry. But I have taken the story up on my own account and have removed Cassie (said to say, but the other author who helped write this story has told me she doesn't like people using her characters). Cassie has been removed, but in her place is my new OC, Leila Monroe, to tag along with Thorn and the twins. I hope that for any of you who have followed the story so far and are willing to continue reading will continue reading and that you will follow the story on my own account. Thank you so much and I hope to hear from you guys. :D**

**-Singer of Water**


End file.
